My Knight in a Dalton Uniform (Lame Version)
by Belladonna98
Summary: Blaine Anderson had always been my hero; my knight, if you will. But then he decided to go out with Rachel freaking Berry! I would have been fine with this if I hadn't been sure that he was gay! Stupid Rachel and her party... (AU Klaine-I AM NOW REWRITING THIS STORY! CHECK MY PROFILE TO SEE THE NEW STORY!)
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, unfortunately, I've decided to start another story without finishing **_**any**_** of my other ones… I'm so bad… Oh, and, just so you know, it's all canon up until after the party and Blame It on the Alcohol.**

**I don't own **_**Glee**_**, though I'm sure you already knew that…**

**Oh, and bold is still Kurt, he's just narrating from later on, and the italicized is when he's thinking in that moment.**

**Introducing '**_**My Knight in a Dalton Uniform**_**'**

_Chapter One: Undecided_

**It all started with one simple little sentence.**

"I officially have nothing to do tomorrow. Mercedes canceled on me, and I would rather _die_ than hang out with Rachel alone. She'd just start ranting about the latest solo that Mr. Schue gave her and her awful attempts to get Finn back… So, do _you_ want to do something?" I stared at Blaine innocently.

**Okay, that was more than one sentence, but you know what I mean! One **_**paragraph**_**!**

He gave me that smile that made my heart literally jump into my throat.

"I would _love_ to, but I have a date. With Rachel, actually," Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

I stared at him in horror.

"B-but you're…" I trailed off, not daring to let myself finish the sentence.

"I know, but after we kissed at her party, I just…felt a spark… That's gotta mean something, right?"

I had been stunned into silence for two reasons. One, the usual dapper Blaine that I had grown to love _never_ used the word 'gotta.' I had never heard him use it once in the short time that I had known him. Second of all, a _spark_? You've gotta be frickin' kidding me.

And so, being the idiot that I am, I voiced my thoughts out loud.

"A spark? You've _got_ to be kidding me."

**I just chose to word it a little better than in my head, being the **_**gentleman**_** that I was.**

"What's wrong with that?" Blaine asked so innocently that I had a hard time believing that he actually didn't know what I was talking about.

"Uh, Blaine, sweetie, in case you didn't notice, you like _boys_, not girls," I said, patting him on the shoulder condescendingly.

"Well, what if I don't? I've been really confused ever since the party, and this isn't an issue I can treat lightly," Blaine said.

I scoffed and said, "Your _confusion_ is from the booze."

"What's_ wrong_ with you?"

His harsh tone threw me off guard.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, looking straight in to his hazel eyes.

"Why aren't you supporting me through this? I thought you would be helping me through all of this confusion, but you keep passing it off as _nothing_! You sound like you're in denial!" Blaine shouted while clutching his coffee cup so hard that I thought it might break.

"_I'm_ in denial? Take a look at yourself!" I shouted back.

"Kurt, you _know_ who you are. You've known ever since the day you were born. But _I'm_ still searching for my answer. Going on this date will _definitely_ help me figure things out," Blaine said, reaching out for my hand.

I yanked my hand away harshly and said, "Even if _you_ don't know who you are, _I_ do. And the Blaine _I_ know does not like _Rachel Berry_, of all people."

"You've only known me a couple of months," Blaine muttered under his breath, looking to the side.

I gasped and hissed, "_Excuse_ me?"

"I said that you've only know me a couple of months!" Blaine practically screamed, turning back to look at me, "How would you know anything real about me or who I am?"

**If people's looks could kill, Blaine and I would have **_**definitely**_** been dead by then.**

"I thought we were best friends…" I whispered, determined to take the lid off of my coffee cup with the power of my mind.

"Yeah, well, I thought we were, too," Blaine said huffily, taking a huge gulp of his steaming hot medium drip.

He nearly spit the coffee out all over the table, and I could help but giggle.

Blaine's death glare was enough to shut me up, though. Whenever he used that glare, _anyone_ knew to shut up. Since Blaine was always so cheerful and optimistic, no one could ever really tell when he was trying to be serious, so he used the glare to give them a bit of a hint.

"Look, Blaine, I'm trying to be supportive, _really_, but you're so close-minded that you can't _see_ that," I said, trying to control the rage in my voice.

**Blaine Anderson never used his death glare on me. If he did, then he crossed a line.**

"_I'm_ close-minded? You won't even go back to _Old Navy_ because there was an ink stain on one of the pairs of pants. I mean, you'd think that wouldn't be reason enough to give up all the _Old Navy's_ in the U.S."

I glared at him and said, "Yes, Blaine, you _are_ close-minded. You are _so_ close-minded that you can't see what's been right in front of you this whole time!"

I flung my hand up to my mouth in realization of what I had said.

_Smooth, Kurt, _real_ smooth._

Blaine's face had turned from anger and rage to confusion in a millisecond.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"I…uh-I…you… I just meant that…"

We both sat there in an awkward silence for a minute. I leapt at the chance and ran out of the secluded coffee shop quickly. I had to get away from Blaine to think of what I would tell him when I finally had to confront the problem. Unluckily for me, though, a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I was staring into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes, and I was actually angry about that for the first time in the short while that I had known the amazing boy.

"Kurt, what did you mean?" he whispered.

I thought I could sense a note of hope in his voice but let the excitement in my mind drift away as I thought of what I should say.

"You just…have so many other great options that most definitely _aren't_ Rachel."

I laughed nervously, hoping that Blaine wouldn't question me on who his choices were. Unfortunately, the world just didn't like me for some reason.

"And who, exactly, are my 'other options'?" he asked angrily.

"I…I don't know, but that list doesn't include Rachel."

Blaine dropped my arm and shifted his gaze to his shoes. Either he was thinking something along the lines of, _"My shoes are just _so_ awesome!" _or he was avoiding my gaze.

"I seriously thought we were friends…" he whispered in the most heartbreaking voice I had ever heard in my entire life.

"Blaine, you _know_ we are," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off harshly and glared up at me through his thick eyelashes.

"Obviously I was wrong," he continued as though I hadn't said anything, "Friends are supposed to support each other through the bad times…"

"I _have_ supported you through the bad times! This isn't a bad time, though! _This_ is a mistake!" I screamed, throwing my hands up into the air in frustration.

**One of the worst mistakes in my whole life… Although, if I hadn't said that, Blaine and I wouldn't be where we are right now.**

"Goodbye, Kurt," he said angrily, pulling his bag further up onto his shoulder and stalking away with a glare.

"Blaine, wait!" I exclaimed, but he was already in his car and starting the engine up.

The car sped away from the coffee shop.

_Well, there goes my ride…_

I sighed and started walking toward Dalton in a huff.

**Well, that's the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it!**

_**-BD98**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the very nice reviews! I can't believe I already have five reviews! It's so amazing! And, in thanks, I decided to upload this chapter. I normally don't update twice in one day, but since I updated really late last night, I figured I would update this chapter right now. Anyway…**

**I don't own Glee or the songs **_**So What**_** and **_**Can't Be Tamed**_**.**

_Chapter Two: Sing Off_

**You know how sometimes you think that every mystical force on earth **_**must**_** hate you? Well, while I was on my way back to Dalton, it started pelting down rain and hail stones, which is weird because it never really rains here. Isn't that just hilarious?**

I let out a frustrated scream as my shoulder bag tore open all of a sudden.

_First, Blaine hates me, and now the _world_ hates me! Isn't that wonderful…_

I bent down to pick up my soaking wet books when I heard someone honk their car horn from beside me. I turned to see who it was and saw a sheepish-looking Blaine smiling back at me.

"Kurt, I felt bad about leaving you out in the rain, so I came back. Besides, the Warblers will be pretty angry if you're late again," he said, giving me his famous half-smile.

I glared at him and said, "I don't need _your_ help, thank you very much."

I picked up my books and held them in my arms, starting to walk away. His car just strolled along with me, driving at my fast pace.

"Kurt, please. You'll freeze…" Blaine muttered in an endearing voice.

"What do _you_ care?" I growled in an unusually deep voice.

"I didn't mean those things earlier… Well, I did, but I still care about you no matter what I said."

I glared at him.

"If you're not my friend, then I shouldn't accept a ride from you," I stated, pressing my lips together firmly.

"I would only agree with that if I were some stranger telling you to get in because there's candy in here. But we're friends, and, even if you won't support me through all of this, I'll stick by your side. Your weird fashion sense, your weird hair-must-be-perfect obsession, and your Lady Gaga obsession are all things I've come to love ab-"

"Wait, what was that first thing?" I interrupted, sure that I had heard him wrong.

"Your sense of fashion…" Blaine muttered, raising his eyebrows at me questioningly.

Shock overtook my whole body.

_**Nobody**_** makes fun of my **_**awesome**_** fashion sense.**

"Blaine, you know that you've just given me another reason to _hate_ your guts, right?" I asked innocently, fury burning in my eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Sweetheart, _no one_ makes fun of my fashion sense; though, of course you didn't know that because we apparently don't know each other that well."

Blaine's eyes widened. "But, you know that your fashion sense is a bit…_outside the lines_, right?"

I whipped my head to give him _my_ death glare.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry. Just please get in the car," he pleaded, giving me his equally famous puppy dog eyes.

"No, Blaine. I'm done. I'm done with…_this_. Our friendship has run its very short course, and now it's over. You'll have to accept that," I growled in my newly discovered deep voice.

"Where is this coming from?" Blaine exclaimed in frustration.

"From a place of caring. So, as long as you are dating _Rachel_, I can't be your friend. She'll just try to control you, and soon we'll have a boy Rachel on our hands."

"Kurt, I know this goes deeper than Rachel. What is _wrong_?" he asked, switching between watching the road and watching me every so often.

I scoffed and shouted, "See, Blaine, _this_ is the true meaning of this fight. _You_ are so close-minded that you can't even tell what I'm angry about! You _deserve_ all the pain you've been through!"

My hand shot up to my mouth, eyes widening in surprise from what I had just let slip out. I hadn't even meant it! Of _course_ Blaine never deserved all that pain! He was the kindest, nicest, wisest boy I had ever met! Not to mention most beautiful!

"I-I didn't mean…"

I looked over at him. He was staring at the road with a look of hurt and anger clouding his face, and he was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles had become white.

Suddenly, the car sped off again for the second time that day.

"Not this again," I muttered, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

I punched the 'five' quickly and put the phone up to my ear. It rang twice but went straight to voice mail after that.

"_Hi, this is Blaine Anderson. Please leave a message when you hear the beep, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!"_

I growled in frustration and clicked **End**.

_Fine, if he doesn't want to talk, that's _cool_ with me._

I actually did feel bad about saying that awful thing to him, but he had been such a jerk. Plus, he insulted my _fashion sense_! Nobody does that and gets away with it! I'd have to use my only strength to get revenge on him: my singing. And I would have to show him that he could never control me or my fashion sense.

I walked the rest of the way to Dalton angrily. When I finally arrived, I was tired and soaking wet. But, the Warblers _would_ get angry if I ditched practice, so I had no choice but to change and get ready to leave.

I strutted through the halls, ignoring the gasps and looks of disgust at my disheveled appearance. After a few minutes of that torture, I arrived at my destination: Blaine's dorm.

Opening the door quietly, I walked over to the closet. He let me put a third of my wardrobe from home in there just in case I needed normal clothes for once. Of course I never did, but it was just nice to know I had some there.

I grinned and started my work.

_*** Half An Hour Later ***_

I was smirking as I walked to the Warblers' rehearsal room. I was going to get revenge on Blaine no matter what they were planning on singing.

I shoved the big doors open. All of their heads turned to me, eyes widening at my new outfit. I strutted in wearing black leather pants and a black tank top. I had also spiked my hair and worn sunglasses.

"Uh, Kurt? Is that you?" Wes asked.

I smirked over at Blaine, who was looking baffled at how I had gotten there without being completely soaking wet (thank god for hair driers and towels), and I said, "Yes, it is. And the reason I'm wearing this outfit is, one, Blaine over there left me in the rain so my uniform got soaked, and two, I've decided to perform a number for everyone, and I felt this outfit was appropriate."

"Uh, go ahead…" Wes said, for once _not_ banging his gavel.

I smiled at everyone and tossed David a tape. He put it into the stereo and pressed **Play** hesitantly.

_For those who don't know me,_

_I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way, yep_

_Twenty-four hours a day_

_'cause I'm hot like that_

Blaine's eyes widened at the realization of my song selection. I gave him my best "Blaine Glare" and kept singing my heart out. I wanted him to know how angry I was, and I had also had this song prepared for weeks to sing for Mercedes. We had agreed that we missed each other's voices, so we were going to sing for each other next weekend. This was my song.

_Every guy, everywhere_

_Just gives me mad attention_

_Like I'm under inspection_

_I always get a ten,_

_'cause I'm built like that_

I strutted around the room until I reached where Blaine was sitting. I stood behind him and placed my leg up on the arm rest of the couch he was sitting on. I leaned my weight against it, singing directly at him.

_I go through guys like money_

_flyin' out the hands_

_They try to change me_

_but they realize they can't_

_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan_

_If you're gonna be my man understand_

Blaine's eyes widened even more (_if that's possible…_) from that.

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

I went back to strutting around the room, and most of the Warblers had actually started singing back up. That is, except Blaine.

_If there was a question about my intentions,_

_I'll tell ya_

_I'm not here to sell ya_

_Or tell you to go to hell_

_(I'm not a brat like that)_

_I'm like a puzzle_

_But all of my pieces are jagged_

_If you can understand this,_

_We can make some magic,_

_I'm wrong like that_

By this point, I was just glaring at Blaine as I danced, and a few people were beginning to notice.

_I wanna fly,_

_I wanna drive,_

_I wanna go_

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_

_Baby, by now you should know_

Blaine's eyes had gone back to normal, so I was less inclined to want to kiss him. I threw him a smirk over my shoulder as I turned away and kept dancing.

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

Suddenly, I turned around and ran at Blaine, pinning him to the couch by placing my hands on both sides of his head. His eyes widened again, of course, as I stared directly at him.

_Well I'm not a trick you play,_

_I'm wired a different way_

_I'm not a mistake,_

_I'm not a fake,_

_It's set in my DNA_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

_I can't be tamed_

I pushed myself back up and smirked at him, jumping up onto the coffee table.

_I wanna fly,_

_I wanna drive,_

_I wanna go_

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_

_Baby, by now you should know_

I pointed to Blaine as the last few lines of the song rolled out of my mouth.

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

The Warblers all stared at me for a moment. I smiled down at all of them, hoping beyond hope that they all liked it.

Suddenly, they all erupted into applause.

"Kurt, that was _amazing_!" Wes exclaimed, a huge smile spreading over his face.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at everyone.

I looked over at Blaine quickly, still smirking. He was sitting there with his legs and arms crossed, avoiding my gaze. I laughed a little and jumped down, landing right in front of him.

"So, how'd you like it?" I asked, lowering my sunglasses so I could look at him properly.

Blaine didn't answer; instead, he stood up. "Fellow Warblers, I've actually _also_ prepared a number for everyone. I was hoping we could sing it at Regionals."

"Well, go ahead," Wes said.

I sat down in Blaine's newly opened spot on the couch as he turned away from everyone. We all fell deathly silent as David popped my tape out and put Blaine's in, pressing **Play** quickly.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

Blaine spun around and gave us all a smug half-smile, belting out the next verse like his life depended on it.

_I guess I just lost my best friend_

_I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent_

I giggled quietly as Blaine grabbed a wad of money sticking out of David's uniform pocket and threw it up in to the air, making it rain money. He seemed to have heard me, though, as he turned his glare on me, smirking slightly.

_I got a brand new attitude_

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I wanna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

He ran his hands through his hair while tapping his foot slightly to the beat and ran over to me, brushing his fingers lightly against my cheek. It was incredibly hard to hide the crimson red blush that spread across my whole face.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I wanna start a fight_

He spun around and leaned across the back of the couch, singing right into my ear, and all I could do was freeze up at the feeling of him being that close.

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

I scoffed.

**As if he wanted me in the first place…**

_Uh, check my flow, uh_

_The waiter just took my table_

_And gave it to Jessica Simps_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_

_At least he'll know how to hit_

_What if this song's on the radio_

_Then somebody's gonna die_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_My ex will start a fight_

Blaine spun on his heel and started walking away, but then he jumped up onto the back of the couch, staring down at me. He placed a hand on his hip and smirked at the next few lines.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_He's gonna start a fight_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_We're all gonna get in a fight!_

He pumped his fist in the air and jumped down, pulling his uniform jacket off and throwing it at me. If I had never wanted to kiss Blaine in the first place, I would've started wanting to then. But I did, and, instead, I just felt the urge to kiss him even _more_.

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

It was pretty hard to concentrate on staying mad at Blaine when he kept dancing around the room with a big smile on his face. In fact, for a moment I thought it was just another normal day at Dalton. And then he glared at me, reminding me of the fact that none of it had been a dream.

_You weren't there_

_You never were_

_You want it all_

_But that's not fair_

_I gave you life_

_I gave my all_

_You weren't there_

_You let me fall_

I folded my arms across my chest huffily.

"_You_ let _me_ fall…" I muttered.

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

Suddenly, Blaine popped up next to me, singing right in my ear again.

_No no, no no,_

_I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

He brushed my chin lightly with his fingers and stood up, still facing me.

_Ba da da da da da_

**Stupid Warbler… Why'd you have to steal my heart?**

The rest of the Warblers erupted into a deafening applause.

"That was _awesome_, Blaine!" David exclaimed, patting him on the back.

"Thanks, everyone," he said, a huge smile planted on his face.

After everyone had at least given him a smile, Blaine turned to me with a hand on his hip. "So, what'd you think?"

I glared at the shorter Warbler and tossed him his jacket. "Honestly? _Pink_? It doesn't really suit you."

I started walking away when an idea came to my head. "Oh, and Blaine?"

He turned his glare to me.

"I just wanted to remind you that _I_ definitely won that sing off," I said mock-sweetly.

He deepened his expression to his famous death glare, so I walked out hurriedly.

**I never said it was a good idea…**

_**Hehe, I love this chapter… Kurt's so awesome… He should **_**totally**_** sing that song on the show. Well, anyway, keep reviewing and suggest this story to ANY Klaine fans!**_

_**-BD98**_


	3. Chapter 3: Part One

**Hey guys! I just love this chapter so much because of what happens. It's not necessarily happy between Kurt and Blaine, but it's happy between Kurt and his girlfriends… **

**Yeah, I still don't own **_**Glee**_** unfortunately. Or **_**Chicago**_**.**

_Chapter Three- Part One: Slumber Party!_

"Mercedes, I'm terribly sorry to have to cancel on you, but…well, yeah, I'm gonna have to cancel on you," I said, walking through the halls of Dalton the next day.

I had to clutch my books in one hand while holding the phone to my ear with the other, and me being overloaded is never a good sign.

"Oh, no you don't! That's the fifth time you've canceled on me in a _week_! What's going on?" Mercedes asked, nearly splitting my eardrum in the process.

"Nothing. I-I'll tell you tomorrow, all right?" I said, nearly dropping my pile of books.

"I thought you had to cancel on me," she hissed, and I could practically _see_ her folding her arms across her chest haughtily.

"Well, you never let me explain why. I canceled on you to have a sleepover at my house, and all the New Directions girls are invited." A huge smile broke across my face as she squealed in delight.

"You're such a good friend. And when I come, you have to tell me what's going on with you, okay?"

The smile on my face grew (**if that was possible**). "I promise."

Another squeal of delight.

"Mercedes, you know I love you and all, but you're going to deafen me very soon," I said with a laugh.

"Sorry. Anyway, I'll go tell the girls. Love you, too!"

I quickly clicked **End**before she could squeal again and shoved the phone in my pocket, dropping my books in the process.

"I have _got_ to get a new bag…" I muttered, bending down to pick them up, "Stupid Blaine…"

"Yeah, sorry about that…" a voice muttered from above me.

**Who do you **_**think**_** it was?**

"Blaine. I thought we weren't exactly on speaking terms," I said as casually as possible.

"We are, we're just not…friends…" he said, placing a hand in his pocket and shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, I'd _love_ to stay and chat, but you're probably too busy with Rachel, right?" I asked, looking up at him innocently.

"Kurt, this is an all-boys academy," he pointed out with his little half-smile.

_Dang you, Blaine Anderson, and your charming ways! I will get revenge someday!_

"Maybe you snuck her in. I mean, what do _I_ know, since I don't really know you well enough to be judging?" I said, standing up with my books in hand.

I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for an answer. He spluttered a bit, but no coherent answer came out of his mouth.

"Exactly," I said smugly, pushing past him.

I had only gone a few steps down the hall when Blaine called, "Kurt, I miss you!"

I was very much tempted to turn around and hug him (or maybe more), but my rational side made me turn my head slightly to look at him and whisper, "Well, then maybe you shouldn't have chosen Rachel Berry over me."

And with that, I walked to English.

_*** Later ***_

I was on my way home when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I asked, turning speakerphone on while turning a corner.

"Hi, Kurt. It's me. I just called to tell you that only Rachel, Quinn, and Tina will be able to make it. Brittany and Santana both said they were going to be busy, so it'll just be the five of us," Mercedes's voice came.

"Oh, great!" I exclaimed, through gritted teeth.

I really didn't want Rachel to come; in fact, I was hoping she would get sick or something. She wasn't, and never would be, welcome at my sleepover… Although, I _was_ the one who invited her…

_This would be the _perfect_ time to grill her, though! I _must_ know why Blaine is going out with her. It's probably a conspiracy…_

"Uh, Kurt?" Mercedes asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh! What?"

"I asked if you want me to bring anything," she said, sounding a little worried.

"Well, bring your pajamas, a pillow, and all the essential toiletries. And I'm also going to be doing makeovers, so if you'd like to bring any makeup or hair supplies that you prefer to mine, please do so," I said, turning into my house's driveway.

"Cool. I'll go tell them. Love you!" she squealed.

I laughed and said, "Love you too, 'Cedes."

She was already gone, though. I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket, hurrying out of the car and into my house. I had a _lot_ to do if I was going to be ready tomorrow.

_*** The Next Morning ***_

_What a headache… I seriously need coffee…_

I groaned as I sat up in my bed. I had fallen asleep while setting up for the sleepover; the huge air mattress that was only half-blown up was a clue.

Suddenly, a loud ring started from somewhere near, and I screamed a high-pitched, girlish scream before realizing it was my phone. I grabbed it from beside me and groaned out, "Hello?"

"Kurt! I totally forgot to tell you last night that Rachel, Quinn, Tina, and I will be at your house at eight o'clock tonight," Mercedes exclaimed from the other end.

"Mercedes, _please_ don't yell; I have a massive headache. I fell asleep while blowing up the air mattress, and it's taking its toll now," I moaned, falling back onto the ground.

"Don't you _dare_ get sick; otherwise, this will have been the _sixth_ time you've canceled on me in a week!"

"I'm not getting sick; I'm just a little light-headed. I need a cup of coffee."

Mercedes mumbled something I didn't hear and hung up angrily. I sighed and sat up, starting my daily routine.

It was about one o'clock in the afternoon when I finally finished and walked out into the living room. I was just about to call out and see if anyone was home, but that was when I found a note sitting on the coffee table.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Carole and I couldn't wake you up, so we went to grab a bite. Have fun tonight!_

_-Dad_

I raised an eyebrow questioningly at my dad's cheerfulness and walked out the door with my car keys and cell phone in hand. I quickly started the engine and sped toward the coffee shop. If I was going to pull off the greatest sleepover ever, I was going to need all the energy I could muster.

About to fall asleep, I finally arrived, parking the car quickly and hopping out. I walked inside and walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Kurt! The usual, I suppose?" Jenny, the nice counter girl who worked there day and night, asked.

"Yeah," I sighed sadly.

"…Where's Blaine? I've never seen one of you here without the other…"

"Do you not remember what happened yesterday?" I asked, giving her a small, sad chuckle.

"Was _that_ what all that yelling was? I was in the back, and I suddenly heard shouting about someone named Rachel… I didn't realize that was you guys!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Yay, I'm _so_ glad we made that big of a disruption in public," I said, the sarcasm oozing from my voice.

She laughed and went to get my order, coming back a minute later with the cup. I rifled through my pockets for some money, and then I remembered that I always kept my wallet in my book bag.

"Crap…" I growled in that unusually deep voice of mine.

"Is something wrong?" Jenny asked, a look of worry shining in her green eyes.

"Uh, well, yesterday I had to walk back to Dalton, and, on my way, my school bag ripped. That's where I usually keep my wallet, so… Well, let's just say I'm broke right now."

She laughed and said, "Don't worry. This one's on me. I'm pretty sure the customer gets a free cup once it's their one-hundredth visit, anyway…"

I laughed and thanked her, walking over to my and Blaine's usual table. I sat down and started thinking about the aforementioned Blaine. I really missed him sitting across from me and smiling at my weird antics and frowning at my problems. He was always there for me; he was truly my best friend.

Never_ tell that to Mercedes…_

I laughed quietly to myself, although the people sitting in the booth not far away looked at me weirdly, like I was going insane. I glared at them and went back to staring at my coffee, which was oddly comforting. I could pretend that I was just spending another afternoon with Blaine, him sitting across from me while we talked and talked about random stuff.

_If I don't look up, then it could still be true…_

I sighed sadly.

"Hey, Jenny. Could I have the usual for me and a latte for Rachel here?" a familiar voice asked from not too far away.

I looked up and saw Blaine standing at the counter with Rachel at his side, clasping onto his hand. My eyes widened at the sight of Blaine in street clothes; he looked _good_. He still had his hair cemented back like usual, but he was wearing dark jeans and a white button-down shirt.

_How can I possibly love you and hate you at the same time?_

My eyes narrowed to slits as I laid my sight on what _Rachel_ was wearing, though. It was a purple baby doll dress. That actually looked _good_.

Blaine took out his wallet and handed her some cash.

"Um, I need ten more cents," Jenny said, putting the money in the cash register.

"Oh! Right, I forgot I wasn't paying for Kurt's usual," he muttered embarrassedly, handing her a dime.

That was when I realized I had to get out of there before they saw me. I stood up quickly and mouthed to Jenny from behind them, _Stall him!_

She widened her eyes and looked back at Blaine. "Uh, so how's Kurt? He came by earlier, and I thought it was weird how you two weren't together."

"Oh, we kind of had a fight…" Blaine said, turning to look at Rachel slightly.

I took my chance to run out of the coffee shop quickly. I shoved the door open and ran for it, glancing back to make sure they hadn't seen me.

_That was a close one._

Quickly, I ushered myself into the car. I leaned my head against the back of the seat, closed my eyes, and sighed deeply. I wasn't always going to be able to avoid Blaine… I would have to deal with confrontation _sometime_…

_Well, that time isn't today._

I sighed again and started up the car, driving back to my house with coffee in hand.

_*** Exactly Eight o'clock That Night ***_

There was a loud knock at the front door, so I checked my appearance in the mirror one last time and ran to open it. Mercedes squealed and pulled me into a hug, as did Tina, Rachel, and Quinn. I chuckled and hugged them all back.

"How are you guys?" I asked, looking at all of them but Rachel.

"Great! How about you?" Tina asked, a huge smile on her face.

"I'm doing…okay…" I muttered, glancing at my feet for a split second.

"Ah, so this is the alleged problem you're having. Spill it," Mercedes demanded, dragging me to the basement and shoving me onto the air mattress.

I flopped down and the girls gathered around me, stern looks cemented onto their faces and arms folded.

"Well, it's not really _that_ big of a deal…" I muttered, avoiding their rough glares.

"_Spill. It._" Mercedes's voice was harsher and more demanding than before.

"I-well, um… Blaine and I…" I trailed off.

I really didn't want to talk about it _right_ in front of Rachel.

"Did you guys kiss?" Quinn asked hopefully, earning a glare from Rachel.

"No! No, no, nothing like that. Just forget about it, it's not important," I said, standing up.

Mercedes shoved me back down, though. "We're your _best_ friends, Kurt. You can tell us anything."

"It's _nothing_," I said more harshly, "Forget it."

"All right, this calls for drastic measures. Go ahead, Quinn," Tina said, still staring me down.

Quinn gave me an evil smirk and stepped closer, reaching out for my hair.

And then, she _touched_ it. She _messed it up_.

A shriek escaped my lips as I scrambled away from them and toward the mirror, where I frantically began fixing it.

"Tell us, Kurt," Quinn said menacingly, coming at me again with hand raised.

"Okay, okay! Blaine and I had a fight, jeez!" I shouted, backing into the wall.

"About what?" Tina asked.

"Um, Rachel…" I mumbled, stepping back into the room.

"_Excuse me_?" Rachel asked harshly, tightening her lips together into a firm line and raising her eyebrows questioningly at me.

"I told him that he shouldn't go out with you," I stated simply, gathering my courage.

"_Why_?" she demanded.

"_Why_? Uh, because he's gay with a capital 'G'!" Quinn exclaimed.

Mercedes and Tina glared at her.

She glanced over at me, saying, "No offense."

I chuckled and said, "None taken, especially since that was _my_ argument."

"Hey, he chose to ask _me_ out!" Rachel exclaimed.

"No he didn't! _You_ asked _him_ out!" Mercedes interjected.

Tina started rummaging around in her bag as Quinn, Mercedes, and I fought against Rachel.

"Well, _he_ said yes," she stated, glaring at all of us.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"How could you do this, Rachel? Boy, this is _so_ like you- stealing other people's men," Quinn scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, please, I didn't _steal_ Finn from you, Quinn, he _chose_ me! And this time that's the truth!" she shouted back.

"Whatever, Rachel, you know it's true. You are a home wrecker. First it was Puck, then Finn, and now Blaine," Quinn stated with a loathing glare at her.

Rachel's eyes widened in anger, and she started yelling at all of us about how they all _chose_ her, but I just zoned out. I was sick and tired of hearing Rachel's whiny, stuck-up crap.

"Shut _up_, Rachel!" I shouted, interrupting her.

"Look, I am _truly_ sorry about asking Blaine out, but if he chooses me and not you, then there's nothing I can do about it," she said, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"He didn't choose you, Rachel, he's just confused!" I screamed in frustration.

"Oh, _please_, Kurt! He chose me, and you _know_ it! You just can't accept it because you are in so much denial over the fact that he's _not_ gay like he told you!" Rachel shouted back.

"Hey, what's all this shouting?" Carole called down from the top of the stairs.

I looked over to see her standing there with a frown and her arms folded.

I sighed and said, "Nothing. We were just settling something."

"Well, keep it down; you might wake up our neighbors," she said gently, giving me a smile.

I returned her smile, but it didn't quite reach my eyes. "Sorry," I said.

She hesitated for a second but then closed the door, walking away down the hall.

"Rachel, he is _definitely_ gay; have you been friends with him for months? No, I didn't think so," I said sharply after Carole was far enough away.

"I thought you weren't friends anymore," she said smugly.

"That doesn't mean I don't know him," I growled.

Suddenly, just as Rachel was about to retaliate, something started playing on the TV. Tina was sitting next to it with a DVD case open at her side: _Chicago_.

"Can we please stop the fighting and just watch the movie?" she begged.

We all looked at each other and finally gave in, sitting down on the big air mattress, Rachel and I sitting on opposite ends. The two of us sat in our places with our arms folded and focused completely on the television.

**I **_**really**_** want to punch Rachel in the face; she's so oblivious. Oh, and I also want to just shove Kurt and Blaine into a room and **_**make**_** them talk out their differences. Maybe have them kiss a little… But that wouldn't make for a very good story, would it? Well, as long as they get together… Oh, fine! Grr…**

_**-BD98**_

**P.S. Please leave more reviews! They really do fuel me to write more. Well, I already have the next three chapters, but still! Oh, and also suggest this story to any Klaine fans 'cause, although I _do_ just write for fun, I would like to be a little more popular. Thank you, and I'll try to keep doing you guys proud!**


	4. Chapter 3: Part Two

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to **_**EllaCrain**_**. Her awesome review was hilarious, and it really made me happy. So did everyone else's reviews, but that one won today. But, just so everyone knows, Kurt **_**does**_** mention feeling like he wants to cry, so… Sorry about that… I actually wrote this **_**way**_** before I saw the reviews for Part One, so don't get angry at me! I'm sorry!**

**You know, no matter how many times I wish it, I will never own Glee or **_**Chicago**_**, so…**

*****Oh, and by the way, when they sing the Cell Block Tango, when Velma/Rachel sings, the **_**italicized**_** part is Rachel, and the **_**italicized**_** and BOLD part is Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina. That is the ONLY part that the rule applies to.**

_Chapter Three- Part Two: Slumber Party!_

"_And now the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail in their rendition of 'The Cell Block Tango'…"_

"This is my favorite part," Tina said happily, her eyes glued to the TV.

We all murmured our agreement.

"_Pop_," I said softly along with Liz.

"_Six," _Quinn muttered with a smile on her face.

"_Squish," _Mercedes said with a smirk.

"_Uh uh,"_ everyone whispered together.

"_Cicero," _Rachel joined in.

"_Lipschitz,"_ Tina finished.

We all looked at each other slowly and stood up, challenging each other with smiles planted on our faces.

_Pop…_

_Six…_

_Squish…_

_Uh uh…_

_Cicero…_

_Lipschitz…_

_Pop!_

_Six!_

_Squish!_

_Uh uh!_

_Cicero!_

_Lipschitz!_

We smiled at each other and shoved the air mattress out of the way so that we would have room to dance.

_He had it coming,_

_He had it coming,_

_He only had himself to blame!_

_If you'd have been there,_

_If you'd have seen it,_

_I betcha you would have done the same!_

Rachel pointed at all of us, belting out that last part like she was really in _Chicago_.

_Pop!_

_Six!_

_Squish!_

_Uh uh!_

_Cicero!_

_Lipschitz!_

Mercedes grabbed Quinn and started dancing with her while Rachel and Tina started dancing, the four laughing and giggling their heads off. I, however, walked forward with a small smile on my face and a hand on my hip.

_You know how people_

_Have these little habits_

_That get you down? Like Bernie._

_Bernie liked to chew gum._

_No, not chew._

_POP. _

All the girls were whispering the background parts and tangoing with each other, all in a fit of giggles, and it was starting to rub off on me, for I could barely get through my next lines.

_So I came home this one day, _

_And I am really irritated, _

_and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy_

_And there's Bernie layin' on the couch, _

_Drinkin' a beer_

_And chewin'. _

_No, not chewin'._

_**Poppin'**__. _

I walked over to Quinn and pulled her away from Mercedes, twirling her around the dance floor of my room and saying the next few lines while smiling and waving a scolding finger at her.

_So, I said to him, _

_I said, "You pop that gum one more time..."_

_And he did._

_So I took the shotgun off the wall_

_And I fired two warning shots... _

_... into his head._

Quinn and I smirked at each other and faced forward again quickly with everyone else, just on time with the music.

_He had it coming,_

_He had it coming,_

_He only had himself to blame!_

_If you'd have been there,_

_If you'd have heard it,_

_I betcha you would have done the same!_

We all pointed to the TV simultaneously, and then I quickly ran towards Tina to dance with her while Quinn stepped into the center, Rachel and Mercedes dancing with each other.

_I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago, _

_And he told me he was single_

_And we hit it off right away._

_So, we started living together._

Quinn walked forward slowly, saying each line with so much feeling that I began to feel as if I was really Liz in _Chicago_, and Quinn was really Annie, Mercedes really June, Rachel really Velma, and Tina really Mona. It was so realistic that I began leading Tina into the real tango of the movie, which I had memorized a few years ago.

_He'd go to work, he'd come home, _

_I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner._

_And then I found out, _

_"Single" he told me?_

_Single, my ass. _

_Not only was he married,_

_Oh, no, he had six wives._

_One of those Mormons, you know. _

_So that night, when he came home from work,_

_I fixed him his drink as usual._

_You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic._

Rachel and I ran to Quinn and lifted her up onto our shoulders, basically just improvising any cool moves that we could.

**Boy, I wish we had taped that…**

We set her down as we all belted out the next verse.

_He had it coming,_

_He had it coming,_

_He took a flower _

_In its prime_

_And then he used it_

_And he abused it_

_It was a murder_

_But not a crime!_

Quinn, Tina, Rachel, and I made a tiny circle around Mercedes as she started her part.

_Now, I'm standing in the kitchen_

_Carvin' up the chicken for dinner, _

_Minding my own business, _

_And in storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage._

_"You been screwin' the milkman," he says._

_He was crazy!_

_And he kept on screamin', _

_"You been screwin the milkman!"_

_And then he ran into my knife._

_He ran into my knife ten times._

The four of us smiled as Mercedes's natural diva surfaced once again.

_If you'd have been there,_

_If you'd have seen it,_

_I betcha you would have done the same!_

Mercedes joined the circle, and the five of us linked hands, just running around crazily while Hunyak sang her part in the movie. Unfortunately, none of us knew Hungarian. By the time she had finished, we were all rolling around on the floor laughing our heads off. They were definitely doing a good job of distracting me from my Blaine issues. Then we all stood up and started doing our own dance moves as Rachel stepped forward. Jealousy, hurt, and anger all flared through me as she started singing.

_My sister, Veronica and I had this double act_

_And my husband, Charlie, traveled around with us._

_Now, for the last number in our act, _

_We did these twenty acrobatic tricks in a row_

_One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, _

_Back flips, flip flops, one right after the other._

_So this one night before the show, _

_We're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin', havin' a few laughs,_

_And we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some._

_I come back, open the door, _

_And there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen: _

_The spread eagle._

We all made different poses at the sudden drum hit.

_Well, I was in such a state of shock, _

_I completely blacked out._

_I can't remember a thing. _

_It wasn't until later, _

_When I was washing the blood off my hands_

_I even knew they were dead._

We all hit different poses as the drum hit again and Rachel continued with us as backup.

_They had it coming!_

_**They had it coming!**_

_They had it coming!_

_**They had it coming!**_

_They had it coming all along!_

_**They had it coming all along!**_

_I didn't do it!_

_**She didn't do it!**_

_But if I'd done it!_

_**But if she'd done it!**_

_How could you tell me that I was wrong?_

Rachel twirled back into our line and struck a pose.

_They had it coming!_

_**They had it coming!**_

_They had it coming!_

_**They had it coming!**_

_They had it coming!_

_**They took a flower!**_

_All along!_

_**In its prime!**_

_I didn't do it!_

_**And then they used it,**_

_But if I'd done it!_

_**And they abused it!**_

_How could you tell me that I was wrong?_

_**It was a murder but not a crime!**_

Tina threw her hands up into the air and glided forward, beginning her verse while the rest of us swayed in the background while doing our own made up moves.

_I loved Al Lipschitz_

_More than I can possibly say._

_He was a real artistic guy... _

_Sensitive... a painter._

_But he was always trying_

_To find himself._

_He'd go out every night_

_Looking for himself_

_And on the way_

_He found Ruth, Gladys, _

_Rosemary, and Irving._

_I guess you can say we broke _

_Up because of artistic differences._

_He saw himself as alive_

_And I saw him dead._

We all ran forward with Tina and linked our arms together, stepping forward with each beat as we sang,

_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!_

_They had it comin'!_

_They had it comin'!_

_They had it comin'!_

_They had it comin'!_

_They had it comin'!_

_They had it comin'!_

We broke away into a chain reaction of doing some random pose and kept singing.

_All along!_

_All along!_

'_Cause if they used us!_

'_Cause if they used us!_

_And they abused us!_

_And they abused us!_

_How could you tell us that we were wrong?_

Quinn suddenly yanked onto my hand and started tangoing with me in the center of the group while Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina just kind of skipped in a fairly wide circle around us, whooping because it was pretty cool. She was a really good dancer… Too bad the solos always go to Rachel and Finn.

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He only had himself to blame._

_He only had himself to blame._

_If you'd have been there!_

_If you'd have been there!_

_If you'd have seen it!_

_If you'd have seen it!_

_I betcha you would have done the same!_

Suddenly, I yanked everyone into place, so that we were all lined up in our order.

"_You pop that gum one more time…" _I said, walking forward and pointing menacingly at the TV.

Quinn quickly caught on and walked forward, hissing,_ "Single my ass."_

"_Ten times…"_ Mercedes said with her hand on her hip.

Everyone paused for a second while Hunyak said her line.

"_Number seventeen: the spread eagle." _Rachel quickly turned and walked to the back with the rest of us.

"_Artistic differences…" _Tina growled, popping her hip toward the TV before turning around with the rest of us.

The last few lines of the song died away as we all plopped down onto the disheveled air mattress, all laughing and panting.

"That was probably the most fun thing I've done this whole week," I gasped out between fits of giggles.

"I know!" Mercedes agreed, smiling over at me.

"And it was great practice for our voices!" Rachel exclaimed with authority.

Suddenly, a small hand found its way into mine. I glanced over at Quinn, who was lying next to me. She looked at me with a small smile on her as the rest of them talked and laughed.

And, in that moment, I knew that Quinn could see I was in love with Blaine and the effect him dating Rachel was having on me. She could see right through me because she had felt it with Finchel and Samtana.

_It'll be okay… _she mouthed, her smile growing larger.

_Thank you, _I mouthed back after a moment.

She kept squeezing my hand as Rachel babbled on about using that song for Regionals. And for some reason, I felt better that someone finally knew. I needed someone to sympathize with. I needed someone to tell me it would all work out in the end.

I wasn't even really mad at Rachel. I was just…jealous. If she and Blaine fell in love, who would I be left with? Finn? Karofsky? That is one road I would rather not take…

Soon, we put the air mattress back in its rightful place and popped in another movie. But just as it began, Tina decided to start a game of Truth or Dare. Or, rather, Truth or Truth. Every time someone was asked, they would automatically choose truth. Well, except for me. I, on occasion would choose dare, just to mix things up a bit.

"So, Kurt, truth or dare?" Mercedes asked, a hopeful smile playing on her lips.

"Um…dare," I said excitedly.

Mercedes's hopeful smile turned into a mischievous one in a second. "I dare you to kiss Blaine."

Rachel started glowering immediately.

"Thank you, but pass," I said, trying to avoid more conflict.

Tina, Quinn, and Mercedes's faces all fell at this.

A few more turns passed, but I was soon asked the same question.

"Truth or-"

I interrupted Tina, "Dare, I guess."

"Um…" She put a hand to her chin thoughtfully, obviously not expecting a dare since everyone else was picking truth.

Suddenly, Quinn's face lit up like a light bulb, and she leaned over to Tina and whispered something in her ear. Tina smiled back and stated, "I dare you to walk up to Blaine, run your hands through his hair, and then just walk away like nothing happened."

Even Rachel burst out laughing with us.

"Okay, _that_ I will do," I said in between laughs.

We kept going on like that until about two in the morning, when the four girls decided that they were too tired to form any more questions to ask.

I quickly turned off the lights and climbed under the huge blanket that we had draped over the huge air mattress so that we could all snuggle under it. I soon realized that I was lying next to Quinn, as she placed her fragile little hand in mine and smiled at me again.

"You'll be okay," she whispered, "You don't need him to complete you. You are fantastic all on your own, Kurt Hummel."

"Thank you, Quinn Fabray," I chuckled, giving her a one-arm hug.

I kept her hand in mine the whole night; I just didn't have the strength to be alone at that moment. Sure, I looked happy, but all I really wanted to do was huddle up in a corner and cry while telling Quinn everything I felt. She really was a great friend, despite how she used to treat me.

**I hope you guys realized that **_**The Cell Block Tango**_** was symbolic of how Kurt feels. I mean, he does **_**not**_** want to kill Blaine, but he is feeling angry and hurt. So, just don't think that I threw that in there randomly. Man, this could have been so much easier if I had left that stupid song out…**

"**Hey!" Rachel, Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes exclaimed.**

**I laughed and hugged them all with joy.**

"**OMG! Kurt, what is goin' on which dat Blaine?" Tina burst out.**

"**Um, nothing right now, girlfriends, but I hope something soon!" I squealed.**

"**The boy is mine!" Rachel screeched.**

**Suddenly, I grabbed a knife and stabbed her to death, placing the body in Finn's truck so that no one would know it was me.**

"**Well, now that she's gone and Finn will be going to jail, let's get on with the sleepover!" I shouted gleefully, leading the girls downstairs.**

**We had so much fun without the burden of Rachel hanging over us. And the police soon came to get Finn because the neighbors finally saw Rachel's bleeding body. Everything was right with the world.**

"**Kurt, help me! You know I didn't do anything!" Finn shouted, tears in his eyes.**

_Serves him right for stealing all of my solos!_

"**Sorry, but I was down here all of this time. How am I supposed to know whether you did it or not?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes cutely while the girls snickered a little behind me.**

"**Nooooo!"**

**The end. Okay, maybe the **_**Cell Block Tango **_**was better. But, you've gotta admit, that was pretty awesome. I mean, both Rachel and Finn gone? Well, that is just a dream come true. Plus, it would leave all solos to Kurt! **

**-BD98**

**P.S. You guys are all so sweet! I love your reviews! They really do make me so happy inside! And if you have any questions about this or any of my other stories, please don't hesitate to send me a private message. I will most definitely respond to that faster than by email or something. I don't even really know how to work my email… Sometimes, I think I may have been adopted, and my **_**real**_** mom was Brittany. Sad, isn't it? **


	5. Chapter 4

**This is probably my favorite chapter so far…and you'll see why.**

**By the way, why haven't I been getting reviews? That made me sad… Hopefully you guys leave me reviews after this cliffhanger…**

**I STILL don't own Glee, can you believe it? I mean, after all of this you would think that Ryan Murphy would see my obvious talent, but NOOOO… ;)**

_Chapter Four: Hell Hath No Fury…_

"Mmm… I'm cold…" Tina moaned from somewhere off in the distance.

"Why am I all the way over here?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

I was at the foot of the stairs that led back up from the basement, everyone's blankets tangled up in the mess that was me.

Quinn tilted her head up to look at me and burst out laughing, as did everyone else when they looked.

"What?" I asked with my eyebrows pulling closer in question.

It took a while for Quinn to answer between fits of laughter. "Y-your…_hair_…"

My eyes widened. I had totally forgotten about my moisturizing-and-hair routine!

"Oh, no!" I shouted, leaping to my feet and tripping up the stairs while I tried to escape from the blanket-trap.

I stepped into the bathroom, my fingers crossed that my hair wasn't as bad as the girls had made it out to be.

_Oh. My. God._

It looked like Blaine's hair on a _really_ bad hair day. Like a mix of his normal, non-gelled hair and Harry Potter's hair.

I groaned and got in the shower, doing my best to untangle and clean my hair so that it would be easy to work with when I got out.

**But, of course, to no avail…**

I walked down the stairs, my head hanging low in shame; I had been able to tame it a bit, but it only ended up looking like my hair when I had spiked it for Can't Be Tamed.

"Aw, I liked you hair," Rachel giggled, turning around to face me.

"I would not be caught _dead_ with that head of hair," I laughed, walking over to them, "Now, come on; let me do your makeup."

They squealed in delight, and, once I was finished, we all sat down on the air mattress, trying to decide what to do.

"Well, I'm a little hungry. Do you guys want to go get ice cream or something?" Tina asked.

"Oh, that sounds good…" I sighed dreamily. I hadn't had ice cream in forever.

**Stupid calories…**

"All right, let's get dressed and go then!" Mercedes exclaimed excitedly.

We all started to stand up when Rachel looked at her watch and gasped.

"I'm _so _sorry guys, but I have a date with Blaine at one o'clock, and if I don't leave right now, I won't have time to get ready," she said, gathering her stuff up into her arms.

She gave us all a little wave goodbye and started scurrying up the stairs.

_Don't do anything you'll regret, Kurt… Just calm down…_

**Too late.**

I sighed, stood up, and leapt at the stairs, chasing after her so I could attack.

"Eep! Kurt!" Quinn yelped, jumping at me.

She, with the help of Mercedes and Tina, held me back by my arms as I struggled to escape and attack Rachel.

"Let…_go_…" I said in between yanks in order to get my arms back.

The front door shut upstairs, signaling to us all that Rachel had left. I decided it was useless, so I just fell limp in their arms.

"Okay, nice and easy…" Mercedes muttered, taking her hands away slowly.

Quinn and Tina let go, too, so I slid down to the ground slowly, my head in my hands.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Tina asked.

The girls all sat around me, looks of concern crossing all of their faces. Well, except for Quinn. She had a knowing look in her eyes.

And suddenly, I felt all three girls' arms wrap around me. Tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Kurt, I think I speak for all of us when I say that you _really_ need to tell Blaine your feelings for him. It will eat away at you forever if you don't. You'll always be wondering what could have been if you just let him go that easily," Mercedes said comfortingly, placing a hand on my cheek.

I looked straight into her dark brown eyes and nodded.

"You also need to straighten things out with Rachel. She needs to know that you are in love with him. Then maybe she'd back off a little," Quinn added, stroking my hair.

_If she ruins it, so help me…_

I nodded again.

"And you also need to smack her for being so oblivious," Tina chuckled.

We all laughed, and I hugged them all tighter, gripping for dear life. They were the greatest friends in the whole world…

"Let's go get some ice cream," I said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

They all smiled ecstatically, and we continued to get ready.

_*** The Next Day at Dalton ***_

_I love my new bag…_

I stroked the beautiful designer book bag as I walked through the school halls. It was leather, and, even if it was pouring, it wouldn't rip. I had bought it when Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, and I had gone to the mall after ice cream.

That was when I collided with someone.

"I am so sorry… Oh. Hi," I said, noticing that it was Blaine.

"Hi, Kurt…" he muttered, crouching down to pick up his scattered papers.

I looked down at his gelled-back hair and was suddenly reminded of my stupid dare that Tina had given me.

_Just do it. It's better to strike without warning him then to walk up and be like, "Hey, Blaine! Mind if I run my hand through your glorious hair because of a dare?"_

I took a deep breath, hoping against hope that Blaine wouldn't read too much into it, and ran my hands through his hair. Even if I couldn't see them, I could tell his hazel eyes had just doubled in size.

Stifling my giggles, I hurried away, rushing to the bathroom to wash the copious amounts of gel off my hands.

_Gross…_

After that whole ordeal, I rushed to practice so that I wouldn't be late. Once I stepped inside, I saw that Blaine was already there, fixing his hair in the small mirror hanging off the wall.

"Oh, hi," Blaine said, spinning around once he noticed me.

"Hi," I said, yet again.

I sat down on one of the couches, an uncomfortable silence overwhelming the room.

Luckily, Blaine was brave enough to break it. "Listen, Kurt… I was just wondering if-"

"Don't read too much into the tousle. That was for a dare. I'm still mad," I interrupted quickly, whipping my head up to look at him.

He wore a sheepish grin as he sat down on the couch opposite of me.

"Although that was a bit odd, it wasn't what I was going to ask you about. I was just wondering if you would be able to withstand my presence long enough to grab a cup of coffee later."

I tore my gaze away from him and looked down at my perfectly manicured hands. Apparently, they were more angelic than Blaine at the time…

"Well, I just-"

"Please, Kurt? I _really_ need to talk to you!" Blaine begged, jumping across the coffee table and landing right next to me on his knees.

He wore a doe-eyed expression, clasping his hands together while giving me his cute pout.

_I really wish I weren't in love with you…_

Some Warblers started filing in at that moment, chatting quietly. As soon as they saw us, though, it all died away.

I looked around and uncomfortably turned back to Blaine.

"Fine."

"Yes! Sorry, everyone," he said, jumping back to his sitting position on the couch.

They all laughed and took places around the room as Wes walked in, sitting down in his normal spot.

"Hello, fellow Warblers!" he exclaimed cheerily, smiling at everyone hugely.

"What's with you?" David asked, taking his seat.

"I don't know; I guess I'm just excited about preparing for Regionals," he shrugged, grabbing his gavel.

Everyone started murmuring in agreement, thus beginning the routine of Wes's gavel fetish.

"Now, now, everyone, we have to get to work."

And so began the most boring Warbler's meeting that ever took place. Wes basically kept banging the gavel while everyone chatted on endlessly about what songs they thought we should do at Regionals.

_Man, I wish I were sitting with Blaine._

I sighed.

_*** At the Lima Bean ***_

I opened the door and quickly stepped inside, seeing that Blaine was already at our usual table with two cups of coffee.

"Hi!" Blaine exclaimed, a beautiful and genuine smile popping up on his face as he waved me over.

"Hi," I said quietly, taking my usual seat across from him.

"Drink?" he asked, pushing the second cup toward me.

I wrapped one of my hands around it and pulled it toward me slowly.

"Don't mind if I do."

I took a little sip as a weird silence fell between us.

_I'm so glad I agreed to do this…_

"So, uh, how have you been?" Blaine asked, shifting a bit in his chair.

_Terrible, you?_

"Great," I said, sternly tightening my lips into a thin line.

_Keep cool, Kurt. Don't mess this up._

"Um, yeah. Me, too."

We sat in another long silence.

Finally, my impatience took over. "Look, instead of wasting my time, would you care to actually _tell_ me why I'm here?"

He shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "I just wanted to talk. See how you've been. I really miss hanging out with you…"

I sighed. "Obviously not enough to stop seeing Rachel."

His face fell a little. "Well, I guess _that's_ why we're here. What's your problem with Rachel?"

"I don't have a problem with _Rachel_. I have a problem with _you_ and Rachel," I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"What's wrong with Rachel and me?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

I sighed again, raking my mind for the right words to say. "It's not you and Rachel _specifically_, it's just... Look, Blaine, it doesn't matter to me whether you're gay or straight. I can't change who you are, and I'll still be your friend either way. But it's just too painful for me to do that while _you're_ still searching for the answer," I said, looking at him.

I was really hoping that he would get the message, but he just looked even more confused.

"What?"

_I am in love with you, you idiot! Jeez, what will it take for you to get the freakin' message? Do I have to come right out and say it?_

"I'll tell you what. You give me a call when you think you've figured out what I'm trying to say," I said, grabbing my coffee and walking away.

"Why can't you just tell me?" he asked, also standing up.

_He _actually_ sounds genuinely confused. What is wrong with that boy? Why is he so oblivious?_

I was tempted to sit back down, but the rational side of my brain told me to keep walking, so I did. I was halfway across the parking lot before I realized that Blaine was following me.

"We're supposed to be friends, Kurt! I don't know where all of this anger is coming from, but I've had enough!" Blaine shouted, placing a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

Anger flaring, I shrugged his hand off and whirled around to face him.

"Don't touch me," I snarled.

Blaine backed away a little, a furious look still planted on his face.

"…Bye," I muttered, stepping into my car.

I quickly drove away, not wanting to look back at Blaine.

_*** The Next Day at Dalton ***_

Sullenly and hesitantly, I stepped into the Warbler's practice room about fifteen minutes late.

"You're late," Wes pointed out gravely, staring forward blankly.

"For the third time," David added.

I looked away awkwardly. "Sorry…"

I quickly sat down in a chair while they continued the meeting.

"As you were saying, Blaine," Wes said, turning to him.

He smiled and stood up, "I have another suggestion for Regionals, if that's all right."

"Go ahead," Wes said, nodding encouragingly.

Blaine tossed David a tape; he quickly put it in the stereo and pressed **Play**.

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working_

_At a nine to five pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes._

Blaine smirked and glided over to me, pointing and bouncing with the beat as he sang the next verse.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

He stepped around to the back of the couch and leaned over, singing right in my ear. I folded my arms and glared at the wall.

_Now where's you picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are_

He straightened up and hopped up onto the arm of the couch, leaning down into my lap while wearing a smug expression.

_Truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

He pulled himself back up and jumped off the arm, just as everyone else started singing backup.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

He grabbed David's tie and yanked him out of his seat, only to push him back down again while everyone laughed. Well, except for me. I just sat there, mentally growling at Blaine.

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

Blaine sat down on the coffee table in the center of the room, crossing his legs while giving us all an innocent smile.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

He pretended to count things off on his fingers with the beat, suddenly swiveling around to face me.

_Truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

He shrugged and stood up, pumping his fist in the air.

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

He playfully shoved Wes, who shoved him back.

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

He suddenly stopped dancing and just stood there, singing the next part with so much emotion.

**Stupid, charming, little Blaine…**

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_You can look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

Everyone stood up and started bouncing and dancing around Blaine, singing backup.

_**When you see my face**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

They all made a circle while David showed off his gymnastics skills.

_**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool you're just as well**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

Blaine walked into the center, jumping along with the beat.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

Suddenly, I felt Blaine pulling me up and shoving me into the circle, still singing. I looked around embarrassedly, stiffening a little.

_When you hear this song and sing along_

_And never tell_

_Then you're the fool_

_I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song_

_I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along_

_I hope that it puts you through hell._

As his note died away, everyone clapped and cheered.

"Okay, okay, I think that is a number we should _definitely_ consider for Regionals," Wes said, banging the gavel a little to get everyone's attention.

I walked back over to the couch and grabbed my bag quickly as Wes dismissed everyone. I had gotten almost all way to algebra when Wes and David caught up with me.

"So, we were just wondering what the frick is going on between you and Blaine," David said, looking over at me.

"Nothing," I said simply with a shrug.

"Well, see, we already asked Blaine, and he said the same thing. But you two have obviously been fighting, otherwise what the heck were the last few songs you guys sang been about?" Wes asked.

"Maybe we just like those songs."

"You like Miley Cyrus?" David asked, failing to stifle his laughter.

"No, not really. Just that song. It really shows that she's done being Strawberry Shortcake and is ready to be the next Britney Spears."

The two boys shared a look and burst out laughing.

"Well, if that's all, I _really_ must get to math," I sighed, leaving the two to their laughing fits.

Once I arrived, I tried to focus on…whatever the lesson was, but I couldn't. I just kept thinking of the lines that Blaine directed at me.

_**Now you'll never see**_

_**What you've done to me**_

_Did he actually mean that? If so, what have I done to him? What will I never see? Is our friendship really over? I mean, I have kind of been a jerk… Maybe I should try to fix all of this. Am I just being irrational? I mean, those _are_ the lyrics to the song. There couldn't have been any meaning in them. Unless there was… Oh, good god, I'm going crazy._

**Poor Kurtsie Wurtsie! Blaine is just so hypnotizing that he's turning our little Kurt crazy! Well, find out what happens in the next chapter! Leave lots of reviews!**

_**-BD98**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the great reviews! I love you all so much and hope to have more reviews after this chapter! Again, love you all so much for actually reading and liking my story! By the way, I dedicate this chapter to my sister/editor, **_**Phoebe911**_**. She's supported me through all of this and gave me great ideas!**

**By the way, I know they already did **_**Gives You Hell**_** on the show, but it just fit the moment. **

**If I owned Glee, Kurt would get a little sister named **_**Belladonna98**_**. And it would be awesome. Oh, and I don't own **_**What Hurts the Most**_** by Rascal Flatts.**

_Chapter Five: Unexpected_

I tore my uniform jacket off and flung it into my car, along with my bag as I stepped in and drove away from Dalton Academy. After math, all my classes were done for the day, so I decided I needed to see one of my friends; any of them, really.

As soon as I arrived at McKinley, there were only a few students lagging behind. I was about to step out when I saw Karofsky and Azimio walking out of the school, talking and chatting.

_Oh god._

I ducked my head down, hoping against hope that they didn't see me or recognize my car. Thankfully, when I lifted my head up, they were gone.

Just in case, I quickly ran into the school building, roaming the halls for a while. Subconsciously, I ended up outside the choir room. I stepped inside carefully.

"Hello?" I called, shutting the door behind me just in case.

No one answered.

I quietly tip-toed around the small room, touching everything just to make sure it was all real. This place was like my home- my safe ground- in all the madness that had taken place over the last few months. Receiving my first kiss that actually counted from the one guy I had never expected, my life being threatened, moving to the very school that the guy I was in love with went to…

Suddenly, I could hear someone moving in the hall, and I immediately froze in fear. What if it was Karofsky?

_Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

I shivered at the thought of his lips against mine; it was my third most horrible memory, my first being my mom's funeral, and the second being when my dad almost died. All I wanted was the memory of an amazing first kiss and a wonderful happily ever after… But Karofsky stole that from me. He robbed me of my first kiss and my happily ever after.

_*** Flashback ***_

"_And they lived happily ever after," my mother said, closing the fairy tale._

"_Yay! I liked that story, Mama!" I exclaimed, my eyes brightening as I looked up at her._

_She smiled and pulled my fragile little seven-year-old body closer to her._

_We sat in silence for a second._

"_Mama?"_

"_Yes, baby?"_

"_Will I ever have a happily ever after?" I asked, looking up at her._

_She chuckled, planted a little kiss on my forehead, and said, "One day, you will ride away on a white horse with your one true love; I guarantee it."_

_I smiled, snuggling closer into her chest._

"_Mama?"_

_Stroking my hair, she asked, "Yes?"_

_I looked up at her again and asked, "Can two _boys_ have a happily ever after?"_

_She looked down at me lovingly and whispered, "Of _course_, sweetie."_

_I grinned again and leaned my head against her chest._

_After a moment, I asked, "Hey, Mama?"_

"_Hm?" she asked softly._

"_Can we make some cookies?" I giggled, hopping out of her lap._

_She laughed, too, and said, "I'll go preheat the oven, and you get the ingredients from the pantry, all right?"_

_I squealed and grabbed her hand, quickly leading her to the kitchen._

_*** End of Flashback ***_

Tears started slipping down my cheeks as I clutched onto the piano for support.

"Kurt? Is that you?" a familiar female voice asked from a few feet behind me.

I whirled around, my eyes bulging out of my head, when I saw who it was.

"Santana… Yeah, it's me," I said, wiping away my tears.

"I haven't seen you since Rachel's party. I heard you were having a sleep over, but I had to do something that night," she said, a soft smile planted firmly on her lips.

"It's okay. I knew not everyone would be able to come," I said, my weird nervous chuckle escaping my lips.

We both fell silent, unsure of what to say next, so I took that time to survey her appearance. It had been fairly cold recently, so she had her hair curled and resting on her shoulders with nothing holding it back. She was quite beautiful when I actually thought about it.

"I overheard Rachel talking about Blaine… That must be rough," she said suddenly, taking a few more steps closer.

"Yeah… Wait, how do _you_ know it's rough?" I asked, looking at her questioningly.

"You aren't _that_ subtle, Kurt. Everyone knows that you're in love with him, even Mr. Schue," she chuckled, sitting down in one of the plastic chairs.

I sat down next to her.

"That's because I already told him," I pointed out, tracing small circles on my leg.

She smiled and said, "Figures. I mean, Mr. Schue is awesome and all, but he's actually pretty oblivious to this kind of stuff."

I laughed and said, "That's true."

There was another silence, and we just stared at the wall blankly.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" she finally asked, looking over at me.

Curiously and confusedly, I looked over at her with my eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Seeing the person you love with someone else."

My eyebrows rose even higher.

"Wait, aren't you dating Sam?" I asked.

"I am, but I think… Well, actually I _know_… Promise to keep a secret?"

I looked into her brown eyes. And, for the first time, I could actually tell that Santana was mentally struggling with something.

"If I told a single soul, you would chase me down and viciously rip me apart," I laughed, placing a hand on her leg.

She smiled, tears falling from her eyes, and whispered, "I'm not who everyone thinks I am. I'm in love… with Brittany."

I sat there with a blank expression for a few moments, but, finally, I grabbed her and hugged her with all my might. She clung to me, crying into my shoulder.

"For how long?" I whispered quietly; I was actually very surprised that she could hear me.

"Not that long. I don't really remember when it started, though," she said, pulling away.

**I was so shocked that Santana Lopez, of all people, was telling me this. She, who had tormented me for all those years and made all those jokes about me being gay. But, now that she was finally starting to feel the pain, I couldn't be angry. I couldn't even feel smug, like I usually would. She was one of my friends, and I don't do that to friends.**

Dabbing at the corners of her eyes, she smiled.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's like a weight has been lifted," she chuckled.

"Come one; I have the perfect song that expresses how both of us feel," I said, grabbing her hand and pulling us up.

I dragged her along behind me, stepping into the vast auditorium. I hadn't smelled that fresh air in a while, and I was beginning to miss it.

I pulled Santana up onto the stage.

"Um, what are we doing?" she chuckled, looking out at the empty chairs.

I pulled her over to the beautiful, sleek black piano and sat down, placing my fingers on the right keys.

"Join in whenever you're ready," I said, starting the melody.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

Santana let a small laugh out and hopped up onto the piano, lying down across it as she interrupted me.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Her voice rang out through the whole auditorium, filling me up with a sense of joy. I felt calm and at peace, all thoughts of Blaine gone as I started the next verse.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

Santana slowly sat up and got off the piano, circling around it as the chorus rang out.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Suddenly, her arms wrapped around my neck in an embrace as she let me continue.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

She lifted me up from my seat, and we held each other's hands while singing the next part together.

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do**_

We chuckled, both in tears. I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. Quinn _could_ relate to my problem but not in the way that Santana could. People would stare and look disgusted if we went after what we wanted; Quinn would never feel that.

"Thank you, Kurt. And I'm sorry about…well, everything."

All I could do was smile.

_I wonder where she got cherry-scented perfume…_

After a few seconds, she pulled away and asked, "Do you want to go get some ice cream or something?"

I sighed. "Yeah, sure."

_Man, I've been having a lot of ice cream lately…_

She chuckled, reading my thoughts, and we left hand-in-hand. I let her tell me about all the drama that had been going on ever since the party (basically Rachel had been going Blaine-crazy and was singing a bunch of love songs). It kind of reminded me of the whole Valentine's Day debacle with Blaine.

_Stupid Jeremiah…and Rachel…_

_*** The Next Day at Dalton ***_

"I feel fat," I sighed to no one in particular.

_I can't believe I had _two_ cups of ice cream with Santana…_

I was on my way to morning Warbler practice.

_Stupid Regionals…_

I quietly opened the big doors and stepped inside. Wes, David, and Blaine were the only ones there so far, as it was still a while before the meeting actually started. The three were deep in conversation.

Finally, Wes noticed me.

"Oh, Kurt. You're not late for once."

"It was only three times…" I muttered, setting my bag down on the couch.

I looked over at Blaine, who only glanced back at me briefly and then turned back to Wes, continuing their conversation from before.

Angrily, I sat down and waited for them to be done.

"So, Kurt, we were thinking about having a party this Friday evening. You know, to loosen up the Warblers a bit before Regionals. What do you think?" David asked, all three boys turning to face me.

"Will there be alcohol?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Wes and David shared a look. "Not unless someone spikes the punch."

"Then that sounds like an excellent idea!" I chirped, giving them a smile.

"Okay, it's official! The Warblers are having a party this Friday evening!" Blaine exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

David leaned back in his chair and propped his legs up on the council table, much to Wes's annoyance.

"Wait, can I bring some friends from New Directions?" I asked.

"Sure; the more, the merrier," David said with a shrug.

"Then it's settled. The Warblers are having a party this Friday and inviting New Directions!" Wes exclaimed, clasping his hands together and smiling creepily.

"Uh, all right, Wes, that's enough of _that_ smile," Blaine said, backing away a bit.

David and I burst out laughing as Wes stood up and walked right in front of Blaine, still smiling his weird stalker smile.

Soon, it turned into a game of Wes chasing Blaine around the room.

_I don't even care if I hate Blaine right now; if he keeps looking _that_ cute while running, I'm gonna have to jump on him._

**So, who can guess what's gonna go down at that party? Well, all I can tell you is that it will be pretty funny, so hang in there! It will only be a day!**

**By the way, I love the reviews I've been getting! And if anyone has suggested this story to any other Klaine fans, you get a cookie!**

_**-BD98**_

**P.S. I hate Blaine, too. Even if this is my own story, I still hate him for being…well, a butt! I hope **_**Kurt**_** gives **_**him**_** hell! And believe me, he will…**


	7. Chapter 6: Part One

**First things first, I'm terribly sorry for the delay! I would have had it up yesterday, but the stupid website wasn't working. **

**Anyway, you guys really are the best. And since you are, I'm going to tell you what the sequel will be about. Basically, it's the story of Regionals, but it's mostly the silly little adventures Kurt and Blaine have at Dalton. I've already started planning scenes out in my head and picking songs, so it's going to be pretty exciting! Anyway, let's say we finish **_**this**_** story first, though, shall we?**

… **Oh, yeah! I don't own Glee or **_**Ke$ha**_**. I don't really **_**want**_** to own **_**Ke$ha**_**, though, so that's good.**

**Before you guys start reading, I must warn you that Kurt swears a **_**lot**_** in this chapter, and you will soon find out why.**

_Chapter Six-Part One: Get Sleazy_

I put one last coating of hairspray on my perfectly spiked hair and checked my outfit one last time. A navy blue sweater with a white button-down shirt underneath and a tie. Plus, a kind of tight pair of dark jeans.

_Sexy…_

Smiling, I stepped out of my car and into Dalton Academy. There was rather loud music booming through the walls from the Warbler's choir room, so I hurried over, shoving the doors open.

"Kurt, ohmygod, I can't believe you're here!" an obviously drunk Quinn exclaimed from next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders as I stepped inside.

**Quinn, the angry but girly-girl stereotype drunk.**

"Wait, is _all_ of New Directions here?" I asked, seeing Sam and Finn dancing together.

She snorted and said, "Yeah."

I had a difficult time taking in my surroundings with the strobe lights flashing, but from what I _could_ see, all of the Warblers and New Directions had come. They were all scattered about the room, dancing and giggling like maniacs.

I smiled awkwardly at Quinn as she led me over to Artie and Brittany, who were making out.

_Very lovely. I _always_ enjoy seeing a couple suck each other's faces off._

"Hey! Stop it!" Quinn shouted, separating them by karate chopping their faces apart.

"Mmm, why? We were having fun," Artie slurred, turning to face us.

**Brittany, the stripper drunk, and Artie, the loopy drunk.**

"Kurt! Oh my god, I missed you _so_ much!" Brittany practically screamed, wrapping her arms around me.

I hugged her quickly and pulled away, still a little confused. "So, is everyone here drunk or-"

"Oh my god, it's 'Tik Tok!' Come on, Artie!" she interrupted, wheeling him over to the small space cleared for a dance floor.

Quinn also seemed to lose interest in me because when I looked back, she was following Finn around, screaming that he never paid any attention to her.

I shrugged and walked over to the refreshments table, grabbing a rather large cup of punch.

"Blaine, come back here!" a drunk Rachel shrieked from somewhere in the crowd.

Suddenly, a body slammed into mine, causing me to almost land in the punch. I turned around to find Blaine standing there.

And my heart literally stopped beating.

He was wearing a black button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark jeans. And none of the buttons were done on his shirt. I could _see_ his toned, muscled chest.

_Oh god…_

"Hey," he slurred out, pinning me to the table, "I miss you."

"Blaine, you are _massively_ drunk. Get off," I said, pushing him away gently.

"That hurt!" he whimpered, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

**Ah, yes, Blaine- the stupid but absolutely freakin' adorable drunk. Well, adorable to me. To other people he was just the stupid drunk.**

"Why don't you go hang out with Rachel," I said, slipping under his arm.

He frowned as I quickly grabbed my cup of punch, heading toward the dance floor.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Tina exclaimed, popping up next to me.

"Well, I _am_ a Warbler," I chuckled.

"That-that is _so_ cool!" Sam exclaimed from behind me.

I turned around and shouted, "Oh, hi, Sam. How've you been?"

"Um, with New Directions," he said confusedly.

_What the hell… How drunk is he?_

Confused, I asked, "Wait, what?"

"I'm _s-so_ sorry, man?" he asked, giving me a slight shrug.

_Apparently _incredibly_ drunk._

"Uh, okay… I'm gonna go get some more punch," I said awkwardly, walking back to the punch table.

_What the frick is going on? Why are they all drunk? Looks like someone _did_ spike the punch, after all… Well, since everyone else here is drunk, I guess I might as well join them._

I grabbed a cup and started swallowing the contents, standing there awkwardly. Since everyone was _way_ more drunk than me, they kind of forgot that I did _indeed_ exist.

"Kurt, tell me I'm not fat this _instant_!"

Without even turning around, I said, "You aren't fat, Quinn."

She squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck, quickly walking away to yell at Finn, who was swaying in the middle of the dance floor to 'Take It Off' by Ke$ha.

"Let's dance, hot stuff."

I turned around expectantly, only to see Puck smiling alluringly at me.

**Puck, the flirt-with-anyone-in-sight drunk.**

"I would, but you have a girlfriend," I giggled, pushing past him.

"Damn…" he muttered, walking away.

_Wait, I _would_? I would _never_ dance with Puck! What the…_

I shook it off and gulped down the remainder of my cup, catching up with Finn who was still doing his awkward dance in the middle of the crowd.

"Hey, Finn! How are you?" I exclaimed, giving the boy a big smile.

It took him a few seconds to realize that I was talking to _him_, but he finally looked up.

"Hey, little bro, how have you been?" he exclaimed, ferociously pulling me into a huge bear hug.

"Oh god, please tell me _you_ aren't drunk, too!" I whined.

"What are you talkin' about? Of course I'm not drunk! I'm the _dresignated diver_," he slurred, giving me a goofy grin while straightening up.

"Okay, whatever you say, Finn," I said, walking away.

Just as Finn disappeared from my sight, I could hear him say, "Quinn! Ohmygod, I missed you _so_ much!"

Rolling my eyes, I dragged myself toward the doors.

"Where ya goin'?" Brittany asked, stumbling up to me.

She looped her arm around my shoulders as I smiled awkwardly at her.

"I think I'm just gonna go," I said, trying to escape from her iron death grip.

"Don't go, Kurtsie!" she exclaimed, dragging me over to the punch table, "Just have some more punch; I promise you things will start getting better."

She held a full cup, so I took it and sipped it little by little as she dragged me toward the dance floor.

And my mind started to slowly slip away with each beat of the music.

Suddenly, an extremely drunk Sam slammed into me.

"Kurt, when did you get here?" he asked, looking around like I had just appeared out of thin air.

"Hey, bitchface! Where in the hell have you been?" I exclaimed, a dopey smile plastered on my face.

**And we come to me, the curses-like-a-sailor drunk.**

"I… I don't know…" he muttered.

"Well, uh, that's nice… Bye!"

I smiled as I danced my way back over to Brittany, who was twirling her jacket around while shimmying for a small crowd of Warblers.

"What the god damn hell, Brittany? You have a _boyfriend_, you know," I said, dragging her away from the boys.

"Oh, were they looking at me? S-sorry," she muttered, tripping a little over her own feet.

I burst out laughing at that.

"What the hell, bitch, you are so damn _funny_," I laughed.

She gave me a drunken half-smile and wrapped her arms around my neck, bouncing around to the beat with me.

"Kurt, when-when did you get here?" someone asked from behind me.

I turned around to see that it was Sam. Again.

"Oh my god, _Sam_, I've been here the whole god damn time! Don't you remember our last encounter, like, _two_ minutes ago?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

He paused.

"No…"

_Big shocker there…_

"All right, well, I'm gonna go back to dancing with Britt, then," I said, turning back.

But she was gone.

"What the hell does it take to keep that damn girl from running away?" I muttered, stumbling over to Santana.

She looked very disheveled and, for some reason, was wearing a fedora.

"Bitch, what the god damn hell is your ass doing all the way over here?" I asked, leaning against her for support.

"I _would_ be with Britt, but she's over in the corner making out with Artie!" she cried, placing her head on my shoulder while sobbing her eyes out.

**Santana, the sad-girl drunk, in case it wasn't obvious.**

"Damn, girl, you have absolutely _no_ confidence. Listen, I want you to go over there and tell her how you feel," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders and giving her a small push, "You have to go after what you want."

"Y-you are a hypocrite," she muttered, stumbling away toward Brittany.

"Bitch, I'm surprised you even remember what that word _means _with how intoxicated you are," I muttered, walking back to the dance floor.

Suddenly, 'Sleazy' by Ke$ha started playing.

_Is this, like, a _Ke$ha_ themed party? What the hell? She sucks!_

The crowd burst into cheers, including me, for some reason. I started doing this weird spinning dance move (**don't even ask**), when I saw Blaine and Rachel.

They were _grinding_.

I mean, they were both very obviously intoxicated, but it still hurt.

_What the god damn hell? Why, for the love of all things holy, are they _grinding_? Stupid god damn Blaine…_

A deep growl emitted from my throat, and I folded my arms decidedly.

_Fine, Ke$ha wants sleazy? Then I'll get sleazy._

Angrily, I marched toward the little space cleared for a makeshift stage, grabbing Santana's fedora right off her head, and went up to David, our lovely DJ for the evening.

"I want to sing a song," I demanded.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure. What do you want?" he asked.

I whispered my song choice in his ear and walked over to the microphone that had been set up earlier.

"Who wants to hear me sing?" I shouted into it.

Practically the whole crowd bounced up and down in excitement.

"Yeah!"

"Go, Kurtsie!"

"You da man, little bro!"

"Yeah, go, hot stuff!"

"That is my _best_ friend, guys!"

Grinning stupidly, I said, "All righty, then!"

I turned around, loosened my tie a little, and placed Santana's fedora on my head; when the music started, though, I spun around and grabbed the microphone while singing, smirking down at Blaine.

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love _

_Love's going to leave me _

His jaw literally dropped, which made my insides lift as I swayed my hips and started unbuttoning the top button of my shirt very slowly.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt _

_So sexy it hurts _

Fiercely, I ripped at the buttons of my shirt, making about half of them pop off to reveal my chest. Some of the eyes from the New Directions girls widened, and they all started screaming their heads off.

_And I'm too sexy for Milan_

_Too sexy for Milan _

_New York and Japan _

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party _

_No way I'm disco dancing_

Rachel was still dancing drunkenly around Blaine, but he was staring up at me, wide-eyed.

Grabbing the microphone stand, I thrust my hips back and forth into it, earning more screams from the girls.

_I'm a model, you know what I mean _

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk _

_Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah _

_I do my little turn on the catwalk _

"Take it off, Kurtsie!" an anonymous voice screamed from the crowd.

_I'm too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy for my car _

_Too sexy by far _

_And I'm too sexy for my hat _

_Too sexy for my hat_

_What do you think about that _

Rachel finally noticed that Blaine wasn't dancing with her and slapped his arm when she realized it was because he was staring at me. Smirking, I executed the perfect body roll, never taking my eyes away from Blaine.

_I'm a model, you know what I mean _

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk _

_Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah _

_I shake my little tush on the catwalk _

Still giving the crowd my best smirk, I turned to the side, untied my tie, grabbed it by the ends, slid it slowly down my back, and started moving my hips in a wide circle.

_I'm too sexy for my_

_Too sexy for my_

_Too sexy for my _

I returned to my original spot and swung my tie around above my head, throwing it out into the crowd. Apparently the girls didn't remember I was gay when they were drunk because they all lunged for it.

_'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean _

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk _

_Yeah, on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, yeah _

_I shake my little tush on the catwalk _

I ran my hands over my chest, trying to look as provocative as possible. Even if _I_ thought I looked like a complete idiot, Blaine seemed to be entranced, so that was good.

_I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat _

_Poor pussy, poor pussycat _

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love _

_Love's going to leave me _

I did a little twirl that made the girls scream even louder, but by then I was beginning to hear some wolf whistles from the boys as well.

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

I shimmied into the microphone for dramatic effect as the song ended and, putting on my best Elvis impersonation, said, "Thank you, thank you very much, bitches."

The whole crowd burst into cheers as I stumbled away from the stage.

Suddenly, as I was walking over to the drink table, someone wrapped their arm around my shoulders.

"You and I should get together sometime," a drunk Puck slurred, smirking at me.

I scoffed.

"Okay, Puckerman, three things. First of all, I would _never_ go for a guy like you. Second, you have a damn girlfriend. Third, I have my eye on someone much better," I said, shoving him off.

He stumbled back into the crowd, so I continued my journey over to the punch table, glancing in Blaine's direction as I did so. He was sitting by himself right by the door, looking very troubled as he took small sips from his punch cup. I was tempted to go over and ask him what was wrong, but part of me thought that if I did, I might end up accidentally confessing my feelings for him.

**Whenever I'm drunk, I never seem to be able to control myself. There is a voice in my head telling me that whatever I'm about to do is stupid and foolish, but the drunk voice says it's a great idea, and…well, then I make a fool of myself.**

Grabbing a cup and gulping hungrily at the contents of it, I took Santana's hand and dragged her over to the dance floor. I desperately needed a distraction.

**I don't own **_**I'm Too Sexy**_**, unfortunately. Well, get this, I'm actually **_**not**_** a snotty guy from the 90s! Isn't that surprising?**

**I really like this chapter. You know why? 'Cause Kurt gets **_**sexy**_**… Ah, Kurt…**

**Uh, ahem, anyway, I also like how he just starts cursing when he's drunk. It was really funny to write those parts!**

_**-BD98**_


	8. Chapter 6: Part Two

**I BLAME MY COMPUTER! Please don't kill me for the delay, but my computer was being a stupid meanie head and not saving the chapter. But my dad finally got it to work, so no more problems! Anyway…**

**What if Kurt and Blaine got together in this chapter? Wouldn't that be awesome? Unfortunately, that's not how life works. I have to make you guys **_**suffer**_**! MWAHAHAHA! **

**Do I really have to say it again? Fine… I. Don't. Own. Glee. There, are you happy?**

_Chapter Six-Part Two: Get Sleazy_

**Have you ever been so drunk that nothing makes any sense anymore? And you're not even sure how to say your own name? Well, multiply that by about fifty and you get how hammered I was.**

"Wait! Where is _Ke$ha_? I can _hear_ her, but I can't _see_ her… What the hell is going on here?" I shouted, scanning the room for any sign of the singer.

Nobody answered, though. They were all too wrapped up in their own drunken little worlds to care about what _I_ had to say.

I stormed over to Artie and plopped myself down on his lap.

"Oh, heeey, Kurtsie," he slurred, giving me a lopsided smile.

"Artie, what the hell's wrong with me? Why doesn't that stupid, meanie-face Blaine like me?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest huffily.

"Mmm… I dunno," he laughed, leaning his head against the back of his chair.

"I mean, I _know_ he's gay, but then why is he dating that bitch Rachel?" I asked, pouting slightly.

"How 'm I supposed to know?" he asked.

"I just don't know what the hell he sees in her," I moaned as if I didn't hear him.

"Well, she's… She has… She's very… She's got…" he trailed off, placing a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Exactly! That bitch is awful!" I screamed, jumping up from his lap.

"Wait, where're you going?" Artie asked as I started walking away.

"Anywhere but here!" I exclaimed, storming toward the door.

"Kurt, ohmygod, when did _you_ get here?"

**Do you even have to ask?**

I spun around to see a smiling Sam looking down at me.

I groaned and said, "Sam, leave me the hell alone, okay?"

"But I have to get to class!" he screamed.

He grabbed onto my shoulders, shook me a bit, and then ran away.

_God damn Sam…_

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Wes, who was dancing weirdly next to Quinn.

"What the hell are you doing? You have a girlfriend, you know," I said.

He turned his attention toward me.

"So that means you have to give me the third degree? I'm just dancing by a girl, jeez! I guess I wasn't there when they deemed that a crime!" he shouted.

"I'm not giving you the damn third degree!" I exclaimed.

"Go to hell, Kurt!"

I scoffed, flicked his forehead, and angrily stormed over to the drink table, grabbing a full cup of punch.

_Even when Wes is drunk, he's annoying as all hell…_

Suddenly, someone wrapped their arm around my small shoulders.

"Hey, babe," Puck slurred, looking down at me.

"Oh god," I muttered with a roll of my eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to hit on you. I've moved on to better things," he said, taking a moment to smile alluringly at Tina, "I just wanted to tell you that Quinn threw up on your sweater. I figured it was important to you, so I rushed over as fast as I could to deliver the news."

My eyes widened in surprise, and I started scanning the room for Quinn. I was gonna rip that bitch's head off once I found her…

That was when I saw Blaine and Rachel slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor to _Ke$ha's_ _We R Who We R_.

_Well, Rachel, you really _are_ just a little bitch, aren't you?_

Quietly (as if that were hard), I quickly slipped out of the room. I just needed to get away from that stupid ass (otherwise known as Blaine Anderson). Not knowing of anything else to do, I roamed the lavish halls of Dalton, thinking about how many times Blaine 'unknowingly' flirted with me. I mean, who sings _Teenage Dream _to someone and then _doesn't_ expect them to fall in love with them instantly? Or _Hey, Soul Sister_?

Suddenly, I rammed into a table in the darkness.

"God damn it!" I hissed.

Exasperated and frustrated, I decided I needed to sit down. Basically, I opened up the first door I came to; I didn't even care if it was someone's bedroom, as long as I could sit.

Luckily, though, it seemed to be a studying room or something. I stepped inside, immediately transfixed by its especially elegant appearance. It was very lavish, just like the rest of the school, but the thing that made it _really_ beautiful was the huge window right across from the door. A pool of moonlight was spilling in.

Slowly, I walked around, taking in its magnificence. It was _far_ more elegant than any other room in Dalton.

_How the hell have I never been here? I thought that bitch Blaine showed me the whole school when I first came…_

Suddenly, I laid my eyes upon a painting of a beach. The waves hit the sand with great force, yet it still looked so peaceful. The sun was high in the sky, and seagulls were flocking above the great light blue mass. It reminded me of the only time I had ever been to the beach. Back when my mom was still alive…

_*** Flashback ***_

"_Kurt, sweetie, wait up!" my mother yelled._

_Giggling madly, I skipped back over to her. _

"_Sorry, Mama!" I exclaimed, grabbing hold of her hand, "I just can't believe I'm here!"_

"_Well, your daddy and I wanted to do something special for your eighth birthday," she said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze._

_I giggled again as we reached the beach. Squealing, I started looking for the perfect spot to set up our towels._

"_What about here?" my dad asked, pointing to a rather sunny spot._

_After a few seconds of staring at my dad blankly, I decided to answer._

"_Daddy?" I asked innocently._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you _want_ skin cancer?" _

_He and my mother shared a look and then burst out laughing._

"_You never cease to surprise me with all of that knowledge, honey," my mother laughed._

"_Well, I guess that's why you sent me to school," I said with a smile._

_I kept surveying the beach, finally finding the perfect spot._

"_Right here!" I squealed._

_My dad started setting up while I grabbed my mother's hand and dragged her toward the water._

"_Are you sure you're ready, Kurtsie?" she asked._

"_It's not _that_ scary, Mama," I laughed._

_We approached the water, and, with every step, I was starting to get nervous. What if the big blue waves kidnapped me away from my family?_

_Taking a deep breath, I let the water ebb away from me and then flow back up over my feet._

"_So? What do you think?" my mother asked from beside me._

_I smiled up at her and exclaimed, "It's cold!"_

_She laughed and walked in a little deeper with me._

"_Do you want to go back to Daddy?" she asked after I clutched onto her hand a little tighter._

"_N-no, I'm fine," I said, walking in a little deeper._

_By this point, the water was up to my waist._

"_Okay, I think this is far enough. Let's not go any further, all right? You can do that when you're taller," she said, giving me her unique smile._

_I giggled and said, "Okay, Mama!"_

_After a few moments of silence, she smiled deviously and splashed a little water at me._

"_Hey!" I exclaimed, splashing her back._

_She laughed and splashed me again, leading to a 'splash war.'_

_But, all of a sudden, the ocean had the brilliant idea of slapping me in the face with a huge wave. It crashed against me, almost carrying me away from my mother. Luckily, though, she grabbed onto my hand and pulled me back to her._

_Frantically, she asked, "Are you all right, Kurtsie?"_

_Salty tears started to fall from my eyes as she pulled me up into her arms._

"_Don't let the ocean kidnap me, Mama, okay?" I whispered, burying my face in her shoulder._

_She walked back to the shore and over to my dad as she whispered back, "I will _never_ let anything or anyone hurt you, Kurtsie. You are my baby, and I will always be there to protect you from harm's way."_

_I smiled as she set me down by my dad._

"_Are you okay, Kurt?" he asked._

"_The ocean tried to kidnap him," my mom said, sitting down next to us._

_My dad wrapped an arm around me and sighed, with a glare directed to the ocean, "That damn ocean."_

_We all burst out into laughter. I smiled softly as my parents continued to wipe away my tears and cheer me up._

_*** End of Flashback ***_

It was the best birthday I had ever had. And then, a month later, my mom was killed in a car crash.

I stood in front of the picture, silently sobbing. My mother promised to protect me from harm's way… And now she was gone. She couldn't be there to protect me from all of the bullies or be there to talk with me about Blaine. She would never get to even _meet_ Blaine, let alone _talk_ about him.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. A girlish shriek escaped my lips, and I whirled around to see it was Blaine, looking as handsome as ever in the faint moon light(even with his still-gelled hair).

"S-sorry for intruding, but I kind of saw you leave the party room and followed…" he said.

Hastily, I wiped away my tears and said, "Damn, can't you respect a person's privacy? God…"

"Sorry," he muttered.

Despite how I currently felt about Blaine, I shivered at his touch. He still had his hand on my shoulder. He saw this as a bad sign, though, and quickly removed it.

After an awkward moment of silence, he finally gained the courage to ask, "So, are you okay? You were kind of crying when I walked in…"

I clutched onto my cup of punch tightly.

_You know, Blaine, you are _really_ starting to piss me off. I mean, who do you think you are just waltzing in here and invading my god damn privacy when we're fighting?_

"What the hell do _you_ care?" I spat, glaring at him.

His beautiful hazel eyes seemed to dim greatly, even though he was still standing in the exact same spot as before. My harsh words had rendered the poor boy speechless.

"What makes you think you can just strut in here and ask me what's going on? We're not friends, remember? Or are you confused about that, too?" I shouted, gripping onto the cup tighter with each word.

A look of confusion _did_ cross his face as he said, "Look, Kurt, I-"

"You know what, Blaine? Shut up for one god damn second!" I bellowed.

He stayed silent, surprisingly.

"Jeez, you're always up in my business! From the first day that we met, you've been invading my privacy! Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't _want_ to tell you why I was so afraid of Karofsky? Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't _want_ to tell you how my mom died? Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't _want_ to tell you about the time I was a god damn cheerleader?"

I stood there, panting angrily as he just looked at me. And even though his face looked as if it were made of stone, I could see the hurt look shining brightly in his glowing eyes. He was deeply offended by what I had said, and that realization hurt me more than his death glare ever could.

Soon, I couldn't control it any more. The tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Kurt, _please_," Blaine begged, taking a step closer.

That was when I completely lost it. I didn't want his sympathy, nor did I want him any closer. He had caused me enough pain.

"Stay away, damn it!" I shrieked.

Without even taking a millisecond to think about it, I threw the contents of my cup in his face. He gasped at the sudden coldness, stopping in his tracks. It dripped down his face and slid down his chest, but he didn't say a word. He just stood there with his mouth agape, staring at me while wiping his face off with his hands.

I dropped the cup in realization of what I had done.

"Blaine… I-I didn't mean to," I whimpered.

**Right…**

Suddenly, my stomach started churning violently, and I knew that things were about to get ugly.

"I-I don't feel well," I said, clutching my abdomen.

And just like that I vomited on Blaine's chest. Perfect, dapper little Blaine. His eyes widened, and he just stood there as I collapsed to the floor.

"Oh god…" I muttered, my face smacking into the ground by his feet harshly.

That was when darkness overtook my whole body. I had fallen unconscious.

_*** Sometime Later ***_

My eyes fluttered open ever so slowly. The first thing I was aware of was the rushing sound of water coming from somewhere nearby. The second thing I was aware of was that my head still felt like a hammer was being swung into it.

I groaned in agony as I rolled onto my side, trying to remember what had happened.

_Wait a second… I know this place… When the hell have I- oh god. I'm in Blaine's room. I'm in his _bed_._

Suddenly, as I propped myself up on my elbows, the rushing water stopped. I started scanning the room when a door on the left caught my attention.

_Oh, yes. I barfed all over him. Lovely…_

Moaning in pain, I laid back down.

"Stupid bastard… Hell, the only reason I'm here right now is because I am _massively_ drunk. If I wasn't, then I would have thrown my cup of punch in his face, kicked him where it hurts, and ran for it!" I muttered, rubbing my forehead vigorously to rid myself of the excruciating pain.

"That's mean!" a teasing voice called from the bathroom doorway.

Slowly, I turned my head to him, and my jaw literally dropped about ten inches.

Blaine was standing there, dripping wet, in nothing but a _frickin' towel_.

_I hate you _so_ much, Blaine Anderson…_

Quickly forcing my eyes to trail back up to his, I said, "W-well, it was _meant_ to be mean… Bastard…"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to his dresser with a small smile, pulling out a set of pajamas while I sat up in the bed. He then walked back over to the bathroom door.

"Oh, and Kurtsie," the boy turned back around with a teasing smirk on his face, "My eyes are up here."

I glared at him as he laughed and stepped back into the bathroom, closing the door. After a second of sitting there silently, I grabbed one of his pillows from behind me and chucked it at the door, making it bounce off with a soft thud. Blaine could be heard chuckling from inside.

Soon, Blaine came back out fully dressed in his silk navy blue pajamas.

_Thank god…_

He giggled as I looked over at him.

"Your hair is _meeessy_!" he exclaimed with a teasing smile.

My eyes widened as I automatically reached up to fix it, and Blaine giggled again as he sat down next to me on the bed.

He stared at me for a few seconds with a smile similar to Wes's creepy smile on his face.

"Uh, okay, you can stop staring now…" I said.

"You know, Kurtsie, you are absolutely _adorable_!" he exclaimed, bouncing a little.

My eyebrows shot up as I stared at him in question.

"How drunk are you?"

"Well, you _are_. Your hair, your eyes, your clothes..." he trailed off, his eyes roaming down my body.

"Uh, Blaine?"

He seemed to come out of a trance and looked at me as if I had just popped out of thin air.

"Y-yeah?"

"My eyes are up _here_," I said, giving him a weak smile.

Blaine chuckled and muttered a quick apology. We both looked at each other for a few seconds, twiddling our thumbs around.

"So…how have you been?" Blaine asked.

"Good, I guess. It's been really fun seeing my New Directions friends. I haven't seen some of them since Rachel's party."

"Kurtsie?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I looked at him curiously.

"I guess."

He gave me a quick smile and asked, "What is it about Rachel and I together that bothers you so much?"

I groaned and flopped back down onto his pillow, shoving my face into it.

"I can't _teeell_ you!" I moaned in frustration, "Haven't you guessed by now? I mean, what the hell, Blaine? You go to Dalton Academy; you can't be _that_ big of an idiot!"

"I just don't get it, though! You say you're fine with me being gay or straight, but you're not okay with Rachel? I don't understand!" he exclaimed.

"You frustrate me so much, you know that?" I groaned, rubbing my temples vigorously.

He put his hands up in surrender as I sat back up.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry I brought it up. I was just wondering if you would stop acting like a three-year-old and tell me already, jeez."

_Do you really want to start pissing me off? _Right_ after I started to like you again?_

I glared at him and folded my arms across my chest, both of us staying silent for a few moments.

Suddenly, Blaine burst into laughter and said, "You are _so_ adorable!"

"Wow, bipolar much?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine gave me his imitation of Wes's creepy smile and exclaimed, "Thank you!"

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway, chuckling a bit at his drunken stupidity.

**And that was when the drunken voice in my mind started to take over again, the one that makes me look like a complete idiot. **

_He's just so damn adorable…_

"You're so…beautiful," I whispered, looking straight into Blaine's eyes.

Then I did the stupidest thing of all and placed my hand lightly on his cheek.

His eyes widened.

"Kurt…" he whispered doubtfully.

I was about to listen to the drunken voice and lean in when everything began to get hazy. I could tell that darkness was about to overwhelm me again.

"Blaine, I gotta tell you something," I slurred, "I…"

And just like that I blacked out.

**Ha ha! And now you guys have to wait for the next chapter! What will happen between Blaine and Kurt? Will they even remember their 'moment'? And how did the New Directions kids get home? All of these questions will be answered next week in Chapter Seven of **_**My Knight in a Dalton Uniform**_**! Keep up the good reviews and maybe it will come out a little sooner than anticipated!**

_**-BD98**_

**P.S. Thumbs up to anyone who is currently/was participating in _Day of Silence_! I am currently doing my best to keep quiet for all of the gay people out there who are silenced every day, so please participate. Obviously you shouldn't even be reading this story if you are a homophobe, so stay away if you are. Anyway, have a great day! :)**


	9. Chapter 7

**Since it took so long for me to update (serious case of writer's block), let's just jump right in! **

**I don't own Glee! Are you surprised? Well, you shouldn't be.**

_Chapter Seven: Fate_

* * *

><p><em>Ah, how nice it is to sleep in on a Saturday. I could lie here all day in this comfortable bed with Blaine's arms wrapped around me…<em>

_Wait, what?_

"Eep!"

Quickly, I wrestled my way out of Blaine's grip, only to fall off the bed. I tried to sit back up but didn't have the energy, so I just sat there on the cold wood floor. I was trying to remember what had happened last night that ended with Blaine and me in the same bed, but, suddenly, a shrill ring disturbed the peaceful silence of the room. I jumped up in surprise, whacking my head against the edge of the bed on the way. Angry, frustrated, and cursing, I sat up and grabbed my cell phone from the desk a few feet away, checking the screen.

**7 missed calls**

My eyebrows pulled together in question. I opened up the missed calls and saw that Finn and Mercedes had each tried to call three times, and Rachel had tried once. I _would_ have called back but didn't really feel like telling them where I was, so I tossed the phone back onto the desk and walked into the bathroom. I thoroughly washed my face until I felt decent enough and looked at myself in the mirror.

_Oh. My. God._

Frantically, I tried to comb through the tangled web of my hair with my fingers. But it refused to untangle and just ended up worse than before, so I started searching drawers for a brush. As I was scouring the drawers from top to bottom, I noticed a towel sitting on the ground.

_Whoa, déjà vu… Something happened with that towel…_

_Oh yeah! Blaine got a shower, and I was staring at him… Oh my god. I saw Blaine in nothing but a towel._

Quickly, I poked my head out from the bathroom and looked over at Blaine, who was still fast asleep on the bed. I stepped closer and couldn't help but notice some of his brown curls falling lightly onto his forehead.

_He is _so_ adorable…_

Another gust of déjà vu hit me.

_Wait, Blaine said that to me last night! He said I was adorable, and then I told him he was beautiful!_

_Oh god… I tried to kiss him, didn't I? I told him he was beautiful, tried to kiss him, and passed out! I can't even imagine what he must think of me! If he even remembers…_

I decided I wasn't going to stay to find out. Without a moment of hesitation, I grabbed my cell phone off of the desk and quickly stumbled toward the door, swinging it open. That caused it to crash against the wall, though, and, before I could even take one step outside, Blaine had shot up from the bed, eyes wide in panic.

"Who's there? I know karate!" he exclaimed.

_Why the hell does the world hate me oh so much?_

Sighing, I shut the door.

"Shut up and lie back down because your head's going to start hurting like hell in a few seconds."

He looked up at me with confusion and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"K-Kurt? Is that you?"

**Who else would it have been?**

"No, it's Santana," I snapped sarcastically, "Now lie down!"

Although he was hesitant, he finally settled down under the covers.

"Ugh, what happened last night? I feel _awful_," he groaned.

"Well, it involved someone spiking the punch at our party last night. I don't know _exactly_ who did it, but I've narrowed it down to Puck or Santana. Or maybe Brittany. It's possible someone put her up to it. Or maybe it was Rachel. She said the only reason she had that other party was to live a little, so I wouldn't be surprised if it was her. Or it could have been-"

"Kurt? Could you please stop talking? It sounds like you're screaming," Blaine moaned.

I sighed.

"Scoot over then."

He cocked an eyebrow at me but moved over anyway. I plopped down next to him and folded my arms across my chest.

"Do _you_ remember anything from last night? _I_ can't even remember how we got up here," Blaine chuckled.

"Uh, n-no…"

**I've always been a terrible liar, in case you haven't noticed.**

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and cocked an eyebrow again.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you aren't telling me?

The pattern of Blaine's quilt became extremely interesting all of a sudden.

"Why would there be? I have nothing to hide," I said innocently, but I let out my damned nervous chuckle, destroying any hope I had of successfully getting away with my lie.

"Well, if you're not hiding anything, then why did you just laugh your nervous laugh?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest smugly.

"I-I didn't…" I mumbled.

He just chuckled and shook his head, deciding it was best to drop it.

After a few moments of silence, I hurried to change the subject.

"So, what are you going to do when you feel well enough to get up?"

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "I have a date with Rachel at five."

I really didn't feel like fighting with Blaine at the moment, but the words just fell out of my mouth.

"Of course you do. Doesn't your world, like, _revolve_ around her now?"

He slowly turned to look at me, and my eyes widened as I suddenly realized what I had said.

"My world does _not_ revolve around her," he said, narrowing his eyes at me.

I started stammering.

"N-no, I _know_ that, i-it's just-"

"Why do you do that? Why can't you at least _try_ to be nice for a few seconds? I'm sick and tired of this whole thing! I just want to go back to the way things were…"

I stared at his expressionless face.

"What, you mean back when I would follow you around like a helpless little puppy? When I would do anything you told me to, even if it was jumping off a bridge? Well, news flash, _Blaine_, I'm not that guy anymore," I retaliated.

_Whoa… Where did _that_ come from?_

"No, back to when we would walk together in between classes and write notes in French class and fall asleep on my bed while studying! When we were friends…"

I had to work to keep my tears from falling.

"Well, those days are over," I replied harshly.

Blaine looked up at me, his brown curls bouncing a bit. His hazel eyes were glassy with tears.

Suddenly, he sat up and climbed onto me, placing his hands on either side of my head. He had effectively pinned me to the bed.

**That wasn't awkward at all…**

"I want to know why. Tell me why you're being such a jerk, and I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life, if that's what you really want."

My heart wrenched at those words. I didn't _want_ him to leave me alone, but I had to protect myself. I wasn't going to let anyone stomp on my heart ever again, so I had to keep my mouth shut. If I told him, it would hurt even worse than when Finn had rejected me. But then again, I felt like he had the right to know…

My eyes suddenly started watering. I was so confused and didn't know what to do.

"I-I can't tell you why. It'll be better if you never know…" I muttered.

Blaine pulled his arms away from my head and used the left one to balance while he used the right one to tilt my chin to look at him.

"You can tell me _anything_, Kurt. I'm here for you," he whispered, smiling sweetly as he stared straight into my eyes.

I sniffled a little and stared straight back, staying silent. That was when I noticed how close his face was to mine. _Unnaturally_ close…

_You know what? Screw it!_

Nervously, I bit my lip and leaned upwards. Blaine looked confused at first, but it changed to surprise and shock in a millisecond as I drew closer. I was mere inches from his lips, and I could _feel_ his breath on my face, and I was actually about to kiss _Blaine Anderson_-

Oh, wait. No, then he scrambled backward, falling off the bed in the process. Surprised, I looked down at him, and even though he looked like he was in a lot of pain, he stood up and ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"I-I'm sorry, Kurt. I can't- our friendship- don't wanna ruin- I just-"

He stopped, tugging quite harshly at his curls in anxiety. A deep crimson blush spread across my face as the full impact of what had just happened hit.

_So that's it. He just wants to be friends… I _knew_ this would happen, and yet, I still did it. Why am I such an idiot?_

The tears started falling more freely this time. I stood up and grabbed my phone off the desk, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Blaine.

"Yeah. I get it," I growled, "I'll just let myself out."

"Kurt, wait, I didn't mean-"

Before he could finish, I was out the door and slamming it shut. I wiped my eyes fiercely as I hurried to get to my car, but the tears wouldn't stop coming. I just felt so stupid and humiliated and angry and depressed and…

By the time I got to my car, I didn't have any energy to drive, so I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, rocking back and forth slowly.

Sure, when I realized I would never get Finn, I was _upset_, but this…this was pure torture. I felt like crawling into my bed and never coming out.

_Why does this god damn earth hate me so much? First it takes my mother from me, then takes away my first kiss, and now takes Blaine from me? What the hell?_

I wiped my wet face with my sleeve and put the keys into the ignition. I needed to talk to someone about this huge mess that I had just created.

_*** An Hour and A Half Later ***_

"Kurt? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I tried to answer, but all that came out was a weird gurgle.

Mercedes looked at me with a hand placed on her hip.

"You're scaring me now. What happened?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

This just instigated even more tears, though, so she slowly pulled me to her and wrapped her arms around me. I tried to stop the tears, but they insisted more than ever to keep coming.

After ten minutes of Mercedes holding me while I sobbed, she had finally had enough.

"Kurt, tell me what the hell happened! You're really scaring me!" she exclaimed, pulling away.

I gulped and wiped my face with my sleeve again.

"C-can I come in?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

I nodded.

She pulled the door open for me, and we stepped inside. She led me into her living room and pushed me down onto the couch, folding her arms and looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I felt like I was being interrogated. I knew that was just her way of showing that she cared, though, so I wasn't really angry or uncomfortable. Besides, it had happened many times in the past.

"Talk."

And so, I told her the story, all the way from waking up in Blaine's bed to driving over there while crying. By the time I was done, her eyes had softened, and she was sitting down next to me with her hand on my knee.

"I am _so_ sorry, Kurt…" she whispered.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I'll be fine… Let's just go do something to get my mind off of all this," I said.

Mercedes looked at me with pity in her eyes for another second before she began beaming.

"Wanna go to the mall?" she asked.

I smiled back and exclaimed, "Yeah! I hear that they are getting a new shipment of Alexander McQueen scarves today."

Mercedes squealed, and I took my car keys out of my pocket. We were out the door and on the road in less than two minutes.

_*** At the Mall ***_

"Kurt, can you _really_ afford all those clothes?"

I chuckled and smirked at her.

"Oh, Mercedes, I have my ways."

She raised an eyebrow at me questioningly but let it drop as we approached the cash register.

"So, what now?" Mercedes asked after we were back in my car.

"Uh, want to go get coffee?"

"At the Lima Bean?"

"Where else?"

She laughed, and I pulled out of the mall parking lot, turning in the direction of the Lima Bean.

"Kurt? Can I ask you something?" she asked.

I looked over at her and said, "Of course."

She was biting her lip nervously.

"I was just thinking… Well, maybe you shouldn't be so hard on Blaine."

I looked at her with wide eyes, half surprised that she was saying this when we hadn't even talked about Blaine since my little outburst at her house.

"What do you mean?"

We pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot and got out, walking inside.

"I know that what he did to you hurt, but you've got to put yourself in his shoes, Kurt. He's really confused right now, and he needs a friend. Even if you want more, don't you think you should just try to be supportive?"

Before I could answer, though, Mercedes came to a halt.

"Uh, let's go somewhere else."

I looked at her confusedly.

"Why?"

But just as I said that, I saw why Mercedes had tried to get me to leave. Blaine and Rachel were standing in the middle of the coffee shop, Blaine's hands on the sides of her face, holding her lips firmly against his.

This shocked me so much that I didn't even notice the tears that started to well up in my eyes. Mercedes placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged her away harshly. I didn't need her pity; I needed to get out of there.

"Yeah, he looks _so very_ confused," I hissed at her.

She tried to stop me as I stormed out, but I wasn't going to let Blaine see me. Breaking into a run for my car and forgetting that I was Mercedes's ride, I quickly drove as fast as I could from the coffee shop.

_So, that's it. Blaine really wants _her_. It's not fair! _She's_ the one who'll know how his lips feel, _she's_ the one who'll know what his embrace is like,_ she's_ the one who'll get to see him every day, and it's just not fair!_

I slammed down on the gas pedal and lurched forward. I had to go home and sob into my pillow and never ever come out.

**You may think I was just being a drama queen, but that was literally how much it hurt to be rejected by him. How could the world make the perfect boy for me, and then tear him away?**

My tears were falling so hard by then that I could barely see the road. Everything was so blurry that I couldn't see anything in front of me. I didn't even notice the car swerving in and out of the left lane until it slammed into mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now that the chapter is over, I can explain what happened to me. See, I sat down to write this chapter a month ago, but no ideas were coming to my head. I tried a bunch of ideas, but none of them were good. So finally, a few days ago, I decided to take my usual approach: humor. Once I started off with that first line, the words just started coming. I know you guys probably want to kill me for the long wait, but it was worth it, right? Besides, this has given me time to think things through, and I now have an outline for the ending and a possible sequel title. I also know how the sequel is going to start, so yay! Anyway, until next chapter!<strong>

_**-BD98**_

**P.S. I really want a cover for this story, so if you are interested in making one for me, send me a message or say it in a review. If enough people participate, I'll tell everyone the requirements the next time I update. Plus, there is a prize for this! It is worth it! Well, at least in **_**my**_** opinion.**


	10. Chapter 8

*EDIT: I seem to be getting a lot of hate for this chapter, so I thought I'd let you guys know that I never _meant _for this story to be very realistic. It's not _supposed_ to be filled with real life drama. From the very beginning, I fully intended to give this story a cheesy, happy, sappy ending. So, please, if you don't like it, don't read it. Or at least don't criticize me for something that _I already know._

**I blame my editor. She wouldn't freaking go over the chapter…**

**Anyway, hello, my lovely readers! I really love this chapter, so I'm not going to make this long. By the way, in case you people haven't realized, I'm kind of pretending that Kurt's whole confession on Valentine's Day never happened. Just thought I should clear that up.**

**Why can't Ryan Murphy see my obvious talent for drama and hire me? JEEZ! Besides, Season Two needed all the help it could get…**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight: A Step Forward<em>

"Y-you're going to be okay, right?"

I turned to glare at her.

"Mercedes, for the billionth time, _yes_. I am perfectly fine!"

She sniffled a little and flung her arms around me.

"I'm s-so _sorry_, Kurt! I shouldn't have let you leave the coffee shop like that! I was just so shocked, and I wasn't thinking! A-and I'm just so sorry! Will you ever forgive me?"

"It's literally just a tiny scratch on my arm! I'm barely even bleeding, so please calm down, okay?"

I pulled away and gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned.

After a few moments, she trudged over to Quinn and put her head on the blonde's shoulder.

That was when Finn walked over to me.

"What's up with Mercedes? She's been crying ever since we got here," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"She's just worried."

"Well, it's not like it wouldn't be sad if you were in coma or something, but you got out with just a scratch, so I don't see the point in crying…"

"In _a_ coma, Finn," I corrected.

He rolled his eyes.

"And now it _wouldn't_ be sad," he chuckled.

I pouted and was about to say something when Brittany burst into the room.

"Kurtsie! Are you all right? What happened? Are you dead?" she exclaimed, running to my side.

"Yes, Britt, unfortunately, I died."

She looked at me confusedly.

"But you _look_ fine…"

I rolled my eyes and said, "That was a joke."

"Oh. So, then, you're okay?" she asked, slipping her hand into mine.

"Yes, Britt, I'm okay," I said.

She pulled me into a hug.

"Good because I don't want my Kurtsie Wurtsie to die."

I smiled as she pulled away.

"Oh, but I already called Blaine and told him."

The smile was wiped off my face in an instant.

"What? Oh no, Britt, _please_ tell me you didn-"

The door was suddenly flung open, and Blaine ran in, frantically running his hands through his hair as he always did when he was upset.

"Kurt, are you all right? Brittany called and told me you were in a car crash, and I thought you were dead, and I tried to call back, but no one answered, and I was just so worried about you, and-"

He broke off, tears welling up in his eyes, and ran over, snaking his arms around me.

Mercedes coughed awkwardly and asked, "So, uh, does anyone suddenly need a glass of water?"

Everyone looked at her confusedly, but after she gave them all a threatening glare, there was a chorus of "Oh, yeah, right…"

They all started to file out, but Blaine didn't even notice. He just buried his face deeper into my neck, sobbing silently.

"Wait, why are we leaving?" Finn asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes at his stupidity and tugged him out quickly, slamming the door shut behind them.

And then we were alone. And it was becoming more awkward for me by the second.

"Kurt, don't ever be so stupid again," Blaine muttered into my neck.

I glared at the wall.

"And how the _hell_ was I the one being stupid? The other guy was the one swerving in and out of his lane!" I exclaimed angrily.

Blaine pulled away, a look of anger on his face.

"I meant don't ever be so stupid as to leave me out of the loop! I don't even care how angry you are with me! Do have _any_ idea how worried I was? I thought you _died_!" he shouted back.

I deepened my glare and folded my arms across my chest.

"Oh, so you actually _do_ care about me? See, I didn't get that from what happened earlier."

Blaine closed his eyes and let out a little groan of frustration.

"How can you be such an _idiot_? Of course I care about you, Kurt! You're my best friend, no matter what happens, because you're the most fashionable, sweetest, bravest boy I've ever met! And I'm not going to let these stupid little fights tear you away from me! You're too important for me to give up just like th-"

I slapped him at these words. Tears started to well in my eyes because all I wanted was for him to shut up. He didn't have the right to tell me he cared after what he did.

"Kurt-"

"J-just stop, Blaine! I know you don't really care about me! I saw you at the coffee shop with Rachel!"

After that, it was silent.

"Kurt, you have a knack for misunderstanding things."

I looked at him with a mix of confusion and anger.

"I know what I s-"

"No, you don't!" he interrupted forcefully, "If that was the case, then you would've known I only kissed her because I was done with this stupid drama between us! I wanted to kiss her without being drunk, so that I could figure out if I even really had feelings for her."

This rendered me silent for a few seconds. I was hesitant to ask the question running through my mind.

"And?" I asked softly.

He closed his eyes.

"I'm gay," he smiled, "But... there's something else that made me realize this."

"What is it?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I-I think…I think I might have…f-feelings for…you…" he stammered out nervously.

The hope that had been locked up in a tiny corner of my mind finally burst free from its cage. It set every part of my body on fire, and a huge smile started to spread across my face.

But it faltered as the _full_ impact of what he said soaked in.

_He thinks?_

"Wait…what do you mean 'you think'?" I asked.

He bit his lip.

"I'm not exactly sure what kind of feelings they are. But I know that I wouldn't be able to live without you, and I don't want to lose y-"

Suddenly, the door opened, and Dr. Reynolds stepped inside, effectively silencing the both of us.

"Well, your test results came back, Mr. Hummel. Everything is fine. You and your family may leave now," she smiled.

I mustered a smile back and said, "Thank you very much, Dr. Reynolds."

She nodded and walked back out, leaving Blaine and I alone again. I looked back at him, and neither of us spoke for a few seconds.

"I… I don't want to lose you either, Blaine. I _really_ care about you. And you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say those words… But I think before we can try to be anything more, you need to be exactly sure of how you feel so that I can be sure. Because I want things to work between us, and we both need to know exactly where we stand."

Silence followed, but after a few moments, he gave me a small smile.

"So, we're friends again?" he whispered, a look of hope in his eyes.

I smiled.

"You should take a few days to figure things out. But yes, we're friends again."

He pulled me in for a hug.

After a few moments that I didn't really want to end, Blaine pulled away and said, "Well, you should get going. No use in staying any longer than you have to."

I nodded, and we walked out together.

"Kurt! What did the doctor say?"

Mercedes ran up to me, a look of panic in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "I'm _fine_, 'Cedes. Really."

She squealed and enveloped me in a lung-crushing hug.

"I'm so glad to hear that!" she chimed happily. "I was so worried that you were going to die, or something!"

I quickly pulled away from her grip before she caused serious damage.

"It was just a scratch," I reminded.

Mercedes was about to protest when my dad came up to me.

"Kurt, is everything fine?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am perfectly healthy," I answered with a smile.

"Good! Well, let's go then. This place smells weird…"

I chuckled, and he quickly signed me out. I took the time to turn back to Blaine.

"Tell me when you've figured everything out, okay?"

He merely nodded.

After that, I went home to get some much needed rest.

_XxX_

"_Could you _be_ any slower?"_

_A musical laugh escaped my lips._

"_Shut up! I'm an old man!" I snapped back teasingly._

_Blaine laughed at that and came to a slow stop so that I had time to catch up._

"_You're twenty-five, whiner. And you better hurry up or else the moon will be out by the time we get up there," he said with a wink._

_Instead of actually answering, though, I just hit him playfully and ran faster._

"_Hey!" he exclaimed._

_I laughed as he started to chase me up the hill. By the time he caught up, I was already at the top._

"_Could you _be_ any slower?" I mocked._

_He gave me a glare, but the smile tugging at his lips gave him away._

_I chuckled, "You're adorable, you know that?"_

_I giggled as he smirked, pulled me into his arms, and brushed our noses together, giving me little Eskimo kisses. I shut my eyes and sighed contentedly._

"_How did I ever get so lucky?" I muttered, taking in his heavenly scent._

_Blaine just chuckled and placed a hand on my cheek, pulling my face closer to his. Our lips met in a soft kiss, and soon, my hand was tangled in his gelled curls._

_After a few moments, he pulled away with a huge smile on his face, his forehead leaning against mine._

"_I love you so much, Kurt. You actually have no idea."_

_A small chuckle escaped my lips._

"_I love you too, Blaine. Words can't even describe how much I love you. I'm glad that you chose me over Rachel."_

"_It was always you, Kurt. Always."_

_I opened my eyes and saw him looking back at me with a serious expression._

"_Will you marry me?" I blurted out._

_He took a step back, his eyes wide in shock._

"_W-what?"_

_I looked down at the ground, sorry that I had even said anything._

"_I asked if you would marry me, but I wasn't really thinking. Please don't get freaked out because I don't want to lose you. I was just being ridiculous and-"_

_I was cut off by Blaine tilting my head up and pressing his lips against mine._

"_Yes. I will marry you, Kurt Hummel."_

_I looked at him in surprise._

"_R-really? You will?"_

_Tears were starting to well up in my eyes._

"_Although, now would probably be a good time to tell you that I'm cheating with Finn."_

_I whacked him playfully and pretended to storm away angrily. He laughed and caught up, yanking me back to him. A small smile was creeping up on his lips, and the moment felt so perfe-_

"_And Wes."_

_I laughed._

"_You always know how to ruin a moment, don't you?"_

_He chuckled and placed his hand in mine as we walked back down the hill._

"_I also had a little fling with Sam. And Puck. And David."_

_I rolled my eyes and removed my hand from his, running away with a giggle._

"_And Mike. And Artie. And Mr. Schuester!" he exclaimed, laughing as he jogged to catch up._

_XxX_

I was annoyed that the sound of my alarm clock had woken me up from that dream. It was all so simple in that world…

A few days had passed since Blaine and I made up. Things still weren't back to normal between us; we barely talked, but every time I looked at him, he would give me his biggest grin. It made me feel like everything was going to be all right.

_And thank god there'll be no more sing-offs…_

"Kurt, honey, time to get ready for school!"

I groaned and slowly got up.

"Yes, Carole!"

The morning passed by surprisingly fast. Before I knew it, I was in the car and on my way to Dalton. With nothing better to do, I turned on the radio. And "Teenage Dream" came on.

_This is a sign, isn't it? Oh god, Blaine's gonna turn me down today, isn't he?_

I quickly shut it off and rode the rest of the way in silence. Besides, something like "When I Get You Alone" or "Don't You Want Me" would probably come on…

When I finally arrived, I turned the car off and walked inside.

"Kurt, wait up!"

Panic rose in me for a second before I realized who the voice belonged to.

"Oh, hi, Wes," I said.

"Hello. I just came to tell you that there will be no Warblers practice today," he said in his formal tone.

I looked at him confusedly.

"Why? Aren't we meeting with that dance instructor today?" I asked.

"He, uh, can't make it until tomorrow. Besides, Regionals _is_ two months away. I thought that everyone deserved a break for working so hard these past few weeks," he said.

I was still a little suspicious but decided to ignore it.

"Oh, well, thanks for telling me, then."

He nodded.

"We're back on tomorrow, though, like I said, so don't be late!" he exclaimed while walking away.

_He _never_ cancels meetings… I bet he's hid-_

Blaine interrupted my thoughts before I could ponder any further, though.

"Hiya!" he exclaimed happily.

He had his familiar smile on. I was curious as to why he was speaking to me but was thankful for it anyway. I really did miss him…

"Hey, dork," I replied.

He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not a dork…"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

He glared at me.

"Wow, _you're_ extra mean this morning," he commented sarcastically.

"As always!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

He chuckled.

"Well, I hope you'll be smiling later. I know I will."

With that, he smirked, gave me a wink, and scurried away to his first period class before I could question him.

The damn butterflies I always got when he smiled like that started to flutter around in my stomach, and a hopeful grin spread across my face.

_Either I'll have a boyfriend by the time I get home, or the girls and I will be shoveling down barrels of ice cream while I mope about my broken heart. Now, if only I knew which it was, so I could prepare…_

I sighed and scuttled off to first period.

_At least I know this day will be interesting._

And it was. Warblers kept whispering to each other while staring at me in the halls, Blaine and Wes were arguing in French class by note and wouldn't let me see, and David placed an arm around my shoulders and told me, "Just don't punch him in the face, all right?"

By the end of the day, I was super pissed off at everyone. Especially at Blaine, who had been avoiding my gaze ever since the argument with Wes in second period.

I stormed out to my car and was about to start the long journey back to my house when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

**From: Mercedes**

**GET DOWN TO THE MCKINLEY AUDITORIUM RIGHT NOW!**

I rolled my eyes.

**To: Mercedes**

**I have a pile of homework to do. :( Sorry!**

I put my keys in the ignition and started to pull out of the lot, but she texted back.

**From: Mercedes**

**Too bad. I'm not taking no for an answer. Get your butt down here this moment.**

I chuckled and typed out a response quickly.

**To: Mercedes**

**Fiiiiiiine. But I hope you know that I'm giving up my grade for you. ;)**

**From: Mercedes**

**Shut up!**

I just rolled my eyes at this and finally pulled away from the parking lot without interruption. I instinctively turned the radio on and sat back into my seat.

"'Hey, Soul Sister…' Should've known," I muttered as the familiar tune rang softly through the car.

I sighed and shut it off again.

After what seemed like a decade filled with silence, I arrived at McKinley. Only a few cars were left in the parking lot, though, which was curious.

_Well, it _has_ been two hours since school ended…_

I shook the thoughts away and opened the door, heading inside. It seemed eerily quiet as I ventured down the familiar hallways.

"Stop being a baby," I muttered to myself as I stepped into the auditorium.

All the seats were empty, but I could see one person standing on the stage. It definitely wasn't Mercedes or any of the members of New Directions, though.

It was Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think our little Blaine is planning? Find out in the next chapter! Also, unfortunately, to be the last… By the way, I've been wondering, would you guys rather I do a sequel next, a totally different story, or this story but from Blaine's POV? Vote on the poll on my profile! Do it quick, though, because it will be closed by the time Chapter Nine is up. That way, you guys will know what I'm doing next! <strong>

**By the way, you guys remember there's a cover contest, right? Well, go check out my profile for the rules. You must tell me SOMEHOW that you are entering, so that I know who all is going to be drawing a cover. The due date is JULY 6****TH****! And, well, yeah, check out my profile. Anyway, keep up the great reviews! I love you all!**

**-BD98**

_Dear Fanfiction people,_

_I'm very sorry that this chapter wasn't up sooner. I am taking _FULL_ responsibility. It was all my fault, and you can put the blame solely on me. I promise. It was my laziness that caused such a delay in the updating of this chapter. But, hopefully, the chapter itself is good enough to make up for the long wait. Again, please don't blame Belladonna98 for the super long wait. Blame her older sister/editor/awesome person. Sorry!_

_-BD98's sister/editor_


	11. Chapter 9

**WHY? WHY MUST THIS STORY END! YOU'RE SO CRUEL, WORLD! Hehe, sorry. I'm just so sad. I enjoyed writing this story so much, and even though it has its flaws, I'm glad you guys took the time to read it. Thank you all. I love you!**

**By the way, before we get started, I just want to tell you all that I have a Tumblr now! If you'd like to check it out, go to my profile for the link.**

**I don't own Glee. Are you happy now? Are you happy you made me cry?**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine: Just the Beginning<em>

"Blaine, what are… what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Kurt!" Blaine paused, shifting awkwardly. "H-how have you been?"

I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms across my chest.

"Is that really what you want to talk about?" I asked.

He started to fiddle with his tie nervously, looking down at the floor. There was silence for a few moments.

"Right. Sorry, I'm just… nervous. I've been thinking a lot since the day in the hospital," he paused, taking a deep breath, "And I'm really sorry for these last couple of weeks, Kurt. I've been such an _idiot_… It's just- when it comes to romance, I'm not that good."

I stayed silent, urging him to continue.

"And that brings me to my next point. You… You haven't really been yourself lately, Kurt. Not since Rachel's party. You've become weaker, and that's not you. You're strong and brave, and you don't let people push you around. Yet you let me walk all over you without a fight."

I moved my gaze to the ground, tears welling in my eyes. A long silence fell between us.

Suddenly, he looked over at something behind the curtain, gave a little nod, and all of the Warblers came out with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Kurt!" David exclaimed.

I looked at Blaine with wide eyes.

"They were listening?"

"Oh, relax, Kurt! We're all friends!" Nick shouted.

I glared up at them.

"That was a private conversation, though!"

"Guys! Please, can I continue?" Blaine interrupted before anyone else could say anything.

I just rolled my eyes in response, so Blaine took that as an okay to continue.

"All right. Kurt, I spent the past couple of days trying to figure out what I was going to say to you, but I just couldn't find the right words. So, instead… I've prepared a number."

There was a moment of silence as they situated themselves, and I was starting to get more nervous by the second.

_Oh yeah_

The Warblers started singing the background, and I immediately recognized the song.

Holy freaking crap.

_Oh yeah_

_So scared of breaking it_

_But you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters_

_I will never send_

_Sometimes these cuts are so much_

_Deeper than they seem_

_You'd rather cover up_

_I'd rather let them be_

I couldn't even _partially_ control the huge smile pulling at my lips.

_So let me be_

_And I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody_

_Who can comfort me (oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_Your silence is slowly killing me (oh yeah)_

_Girl, you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now, I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Your salty skin and how_

_It mixes in with mine_

Blaine gave me his half-smile and winked at these words. I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks to my ears.

_The way it feels to be_

_Completely intertwined_

_It's not that I didn't care_

_It's that I didn't know_

_It's not what I didn't feel_

_It's what I didn't show_

_So let me be_

_And I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody_

_Who can comfort me (oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_Your silence is slowly killing me (oh yeah)_

_Girl, you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now, I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_You say your faith is shaken_

_And you may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and_

_Waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused_

_So far away from you_

_I'm getting there_

_I don't care where I have to go_

_Why do you do what you do to me (yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me (yeah)_

_Why do you do what you do to me (yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me (yeah)_

Suddenly, Blaine ran offstage for a second before coming out the side aisle.

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody_

_Who can comfort me (oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_Your silence is slowly killing me (oh yeah)_

He walked right up to me and fell to his knees, clasping his hands as if he were begging for an answer.

_Girl, you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now, I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl, you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now, I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

There was a moment of silence as we just stared at each other.

"So? What did you think?"

A smile pulled at my lips.

"Does this mean… you _definitely_ have feelings for me?" I asked quietly.

He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"No, I was singing to Wes," he laughed caustically.

I folded my arms and huffed at him jokingly.

"Well, then-"

Before I could continue, though, Blaine placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me toward him, pressing our lips together.

My whole body froze as his lips moved against mine. Blaine Anderson was _kissing_ me! But it was nothing like I had always imagined. There were no fireworks, nothing cheesy like that. It was just soft and sweet and felt _so_ _very right_.

Blaine's other hand was suddenly on my lower back, pulling me closer; I placed my hands on his chest and eagerly responded. Everything felt like it was slowly slipping away, even the Warblers who were cheering on the stage. It was just Blaine and me.

But then, just as quickly as they had come, his lips were gone.

"W-wow… That was just… Wow," I stammered, trying to regain order inside my head.

Blaine chuckled.

"So does that answer your question?" he asked.

I looked up at him with an uncontrollable smile and a clueless expression on my face.

"What question?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Whether I have feelings for you or not?"

"Oh, right!"

He smiled sweetly, just staring at me for a second, and said, "You're adorable."

I giggled and looked at him bashfully, just gazing at his beautiful face. Dark hazel eyes, gelled brown hair, full pink lips that I could literally kiss all day if I wanted…

"Kiss him again!"

We both turned to the stage, where the Warblers were watching intently.

I glared.

"Do you mind?"

"No, no. Keep going," Wes said, gesturing for us to continue.

I narrowed my eyes even further, and they all exchanged glances.

"_Fine_, we'll go backstage," David groaned.

They all trudged off the stage.

Blaine and I turned back toward each other and shared another smile.

"So, where were we?" I asked.

"Um, I think I was about to do this."

He leaned in and kissed me again.

"Ah, yes. I remember now."

Both of us paused, just taking in what had happened in the last few minutes.

"Do you want to get out of here? We could go get ice cream or something," Blaine said.

I pulled away and intertwined my fingers with his.

"That sounds lovely."

We walked out hand-in-hand, leaving the Warblers behind.

**So, in the end, I got my fairy tale ending. I may have had to go through hell to get there, but it's no fun if you just ride through the journey without any bumps.**

**Besides… it was just the beginning of a whole new adventure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. The only story I've <strong>_**ever**_** finished. I can't believe it. I hope you guys liked it! There will be a sequel, but I don't think it'll be long.**

**So, that's all I guess. Wow.**

**Goodbye, my lovely fans! For now! :'D**

_**-Belladonna98**_

**P.S. I love you all! Look out for more of my Klaine stories that I'm sure to write; I've got some major ones that I'm working on right now!**


	12. Epilogue

**Hello! How have you guys been?**

**Okay, let me explain. I know that you guys were expecting a sequel, but quite honestly, I have no ideas for a sequel. At least for a **_**good**_** sequel. So now, more than a year later, I've decided to just write an epilogue for this story. So, yeah. I'm really very sorry for the wait.**

**Belladonna98 does not own the show Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue: Two Months Later<em>

"Pavarotti. He was a good bird. Very loyal, very talented. He will always be remembered amongst us Warblers."

The rest of the room nodded in agreement, and Blaine took his seat. Then Wes dismissed all of us with a bang of his gavel, and we all started filing out of the room.

"Kurt, wait."

I looked back to see Blaine standing a few feet away from me. I stopped in my tracks.

"Hm?" I asked.

He waited until everyone had left the room before taking hold of my hand.

"Kurt, I know you've been having a hard time lately. What with Pavarotti's death and the Warblers losing Regionals. But have you really forgotten what today is?" he asked.

I looked at him with confusion.

_Today? It's just Tuesday…_

Then my eyes widened.

"Oh, _crap,_ Blaine!" I exclaimed, pulling my hand away from his to cover my face. "Crap, I'm so sorry, Blaine, I totally forgot that it's our two month anniversary. I'm _so, so-_"

I was cut off by him pulling my hand away from my face and softly pushing his lips to mine.

"You worry too much," he chuckled quietly, leaning his forehead against mine. "I just wanted to remind you before I gave you your present."

I shut my eyes.

"I didn't get you anything," I muttered.

He pulled away, and my eyes snapped open to see him pulling something out of his book bag. A rectangular white box that could contain a book, possibly? Maybe a DVD.

"Kurt, you know that I'm not very good at the whole romance thing," he said nervously. "I mean, you remember what I got you for our one-month anniversary, right?"

_Ah, yes. The lava lamp. The one he said reminded him of me… We also had our first big fight that day._

I nodded.

"Yes, I remember," I answered a little grimly.

He smiled.

"Again, sorry about that," he said. "Anyway, this time I've decided to go with something that I think you'll appreciate a lot more."

He handed the box over to me, and I eagerly took it from him, tearing the lid off in my excitement.

Upon seeing what was inside, my eyes glistened with tears, and I whispered, "Oh, _Blaine."_

Inside was a picture of Blaine and me at the park, in the shade of some towering trees. We were both sitting on the ground. I was leaning back against a tree trunk, and Blaine was leaning against me, his back to my stomach, staring up at me with a beautiful smile on his lips. I was staring back down with the same loving smile, and our fingers were linked together, resting on his stomach.

I looked at him with questioning eyes, despite the happy tears trailing down my cheeks.

"When was this taken?" I asked.

"Remember that day we went to the park with all the Glee girls? Rachel brought that camera along and kept taking pictures of everything? Well, she and I went through them to see if she got any good ones of us, and this one turned up," he explained.

I looked back down at it and smiled.

"Blaine, this is so beautiful," I said.

He smiled and stepped closer, taking my hand in his again.

"Is it better than the lava lamp?" he asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes.

"_Immensely,"_ I said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

He chuckled, and I pulled away, leading him toward the door.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream," I said.

"Of course," he responded.

He linked his arm through mine and led me through the halls of Dalton as I stared at the picture. This was so going on my nightstand, right next to the picture of my mom.

"You know, I'm glad that Rachel and I made up after that whole thing," I said. "Otherwise, this picture might not exist."

Blaine nodded and said, "Yeah, I think it's safe to say that she's totally and completely over me, what with the way she talked about Finn the whole time we were going through the pictures."

I chuckled.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Blaine looked at me with a very serious expression on his face.

"I went home that night knowing _way_ more about Finn than I would have ever liked to."

We were silent for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Poor Finn," I said, shaking my head fondly.

Blaine only smiled in return. I turned my eyes back down to the picture.

_I can't believe we've been together for two months…_

After the whole drama with Rachel, I had some insecurities that Blaine would start to feel confused again, and he would leave me, but it's been two whole months of complete bliss. Although there's been a few fights (_stupid Blaine and his stupid lava lamp…_), we've both been completely happy. All that other stuff doesn't really matter anymore.

"Blaine?" I asked.

He looked over at me.

"Yeah?"

I smiled at him.

"Thank you for being such an amazing boyfriend," I said.

A huge grin broke out across his face, and he leaned into me a little more.

"You're welcome," he said, pressing a kiss to my nose.

I chuckled.

"Oh! I just thought of the perfect present for you to give to me!" Blaine exclaimed, turning to look at me with excited eyes and a devious smirk.

I looked at him suspiciously.

"What is it?" I asked.

His smirk grew as he leaned in toward my ear and whispered his idea to me. Then a smirk spread across _my_ lips.

"Maybe," I said with a waggle of my eyebrows. "If you're good."

The two of us burst into laughter and headed out the doors of Dalton Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we are! A very fluffy and cheesy ending to a very drama-packed story! And I know I've said this before, but I just want to thank you all again for reading this story. Seriously, you guys have made writing this so much fun. Thank you for all the support, the criticism, and even that one flame I got. It's all helped me grow as a writer, and I hope, once I finish my other stories (which you can find summaries of on my profile), you guys will enjoy those as well.<strong>

**By the way, if you were wondering about the whole 'Regionals is two months away even though in the show it was only two episodes away' thing, I changed it so that if I **_**did**_** decide to write a sequel, I could make some stuff happen before Regionals, but, you know, I decided not to do that, so it was kind of pointless. But oh well!**

**Anyway, I guess that's it. Again, be sure to check my profile for summaries of my other stories that I am currently working on. They will probably be coming out sometime in the very distant future! ;)**

_**-BD98**_


	13. Important Author's Note

**A/N:** Hello!

Yeah, I bet you never thought you'd see this story update, didja? I mean, I wouldn't blame you—it _is_ complete. But I have some exciting news! If you enjoyed reading this story and were a fan, then check out the rewrite of _My Knight In A Dalton Uniform!_ Just head on over to my profile, and you'll see I have already started posting it (and I just barely posted Chapter 3 a few minutes ago).

And I understand if you are no longer in the Glee fandom or if you really aren't interested in this story anymore. But I just thought you guys might want to know, because I'm really trying to make it better than this story was. So thanks and, if you're going to read it, enjoy!

_-Belladonna98_


End file.
